The Three Jinchuriki
by AkatsukiShadow
Summary: Harry Potter isn't just a wizard. He is a shinobi of Konoha, and an Uchiha as well. As if that wasn't enough, he has the Gobi no Hokou, the five tailed wolf who attacked the village alongside the Kyuubi, sealed within him. Harry Potter and Naruto xover.
1. Prologue: Birth of the Jinchuriki

Chapter 1: Jinchuriki

AkatsukiShadow: Hello, AkatsukiShadow here! This is my first story, so constructive criticism would be appreciated greatly! Also, any mistakes you find I would appreciate if you could point them out so I could change it. I know that Uchiha!Harry has been done before, but I wanted to do one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. They belong to their respective authors, J.K. Rowling and Kishimoto-sama.

Story start!

Prologue: Birth of the Jinchuriki!

Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, sighed heavily and looked down at the two young baby boys in his arms. A blonde-haired, blue eyes newborn, his son; and a black-haired, green-eyed boy that ANBU found that couldn't be more than a few months old. He was soon going to seal the two fearsome demons attacking Konoha, by giving his own life… leaving his son parentless and the black-haired boy alone; the ANBU had assumed him an orphan in the chaos that was Konoha right now. Little did he know that the boy's, Harry Potter, parents were indeed alive and well; they had been visiting with James Potter's Uchiha relatives at the time of the attack, but they were alive.

Minato put the two boys down and quickly sped through hand seals, summoning Gamabunta, the great toad boss. A large poof of smoke and beneath Minato and the two soon-to-be Jinchuriki, the toad boss stood in all his glory. "I hope you know what you're doing, brat." The toad boss grumbled, looking at the two bijuu. "Yes, I do, boss; just take me to them." Minato replied gravely. Gamabunta didn't reply; he hopped towards the area where active ninja were trying in vain to hold off the two bijuu; Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox, as well as the Five-tailed wolf, Gobi no Hokou. "Hokage-sama is here!" and "There is hope yet!" Were some of the phrases yelled as Gamabunta jumped into the fray, with Minato atop his head, the two babies in his arms.

A quick seal later, and a shadow clone of Minato appeared beside the original. Minato, his face hard, handed the brunette to the shadow clone. In sync, the original and shadow clone began going through a number of seals before yelling out "Shiki Fuuin Jutsu!" They eyes of the two demons went impossibly wide as the Shinigami himself appeared before them behind the Yondaime. "Shinigami-sama!" the Kyuubi exclaimed, even as the death god's hands went through both Minato and his Kage Bunshin and into the chests of the two demon lords. The air became heavy as the demons began roaring in pain as their souls were ripped out of their bodies and trapped in the un-developed chakra coils of the two baby boys.

Minato fell towards the ground even as Gamabunta grabbed him and the two crying boys with his long tongue, setting them down gently on the cracked ground. "Farewell… Minato." Gamabunta sighed before dispelling in a puff of smoke. Minato weakly turned to the two boys. "Sorry... I hope the villagers see you two as heroes..." He apologized to the two before the dark coldness of death claimed him. ANBU wasted no time running to their now dead Hokage's side, giving angry looks at the two jinchuriki.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he walked across the destroyed, bloody battlefield towards where the sealing took place. He looked sadly at the two boys as he lifted them up, eyeing the seals critically. 'So these are the Jinchuriki? Hopefully Minato's last wish is obeyed and they are viewed as heroes…' he thought, even though he knew that would most likely not be the case. The fourth's body had already been collected by ANBU; they most likely left the jinchuriki there. Sarutobi turned and walked towards the Hokage tower, which was surprisingly still standing with little damage.

--

Entering his office, Sarutobi laid the two boys down on a couch before sitting down in the chair at his desk, head in his hands. This is how his next two visitors found him- two outsiders who were visiting their Uchiha cousins.

"Hokage-sama!" the distressed voice of a woman yelled as the door was, literally, blasted opened. Sarutobi sighed, looking up towards the man and woman at the door. "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" he questioned when he saw who it was. "We can't find our son, Harry!" James exclaimed, in their rush neither he nor his wife, Lily, had noticed the two now sleeping infants on the couch. "He has black hair and green eyes." Lily told the Hokage, as hundreds of scenarios of what could of happened rushed through her mind.  
Sarutobi's eyes widened. "The black-haired boy over there might be Harry." He informed, pointing towards where Harry and Naruto were sleeping. Lily and James both turned their head quickly towards the two boys, and looks of relief spread out on their face at the sight of Harry. Lily ran over to Harry, picking him up and hugging him tightly, causing the boy to open his impossibly green eyes and look at his mother and father. "Yes, that's Harry." James said in relief.

"I have to tell you something… Your son is now the jinchuriki of the five-tailed wolf bijuu; the ANBU mistook him for an orphan when they found him and the demon was sealed within him by Minato-dono." Sarutobi sighed wearily. Lily and James looked down at their son warmly for a moment before James spoke. "It doesn't matter; he's still our son, not a homicidal demon lord." James said, with Lily nodding in agreement. "We think we're to go back home soon, or people might assume us missing or dead." Lily commented. "Okay; I hope you decide to visit again soon." The third said as the family walked out of his office. Once they were gone, Sarutobi sunk down into his seat with a sigh; now he had Kami-knows how much paperwork to do, and he had to tell the villagers something. 'I will probably have to tell them about Naruto's burden, but I could… forget… to mention about Harry. It's not like he will be in Konoha again right away.' Sarutobi thought, a plan to protect the two already forming.

In Sunagakure no Sato, a third jinchuriki was soon born. The one-tailed Tanuki Ichibi no Shukaku was sealed into the Kazekage's youngest son, Sabaku no Gaara in hopes of creating a weapon. Gaara's mother died during the sealing as a sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 1: Voldemort!

AkatsukiShadow: Here's my second chapter for The Three Jinchuriki! Two in one day; I'm surprised. Still, it's not as long as I would like it to be. I promise that I'll try make the next ones longer! Reviews and constructive criticism are loved.

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto. They belong to JK Rowling and Kishimoto-sama respectively.

Chapter 1: Voldemort

It was nearly a year after the Gobi was sealed. Lily, James, and Harry were living a happy, if dangerous because of the threat of Voldemort, life. The only hints that the Gobi no Hokou was sealed in young Harry were the seal that would appear on his navel at times and the small flecks of gold in his otherwise emerald green eyes.

It was a peaceful night, and Lily and James were laughing as their son happily played with a new toy that Sirius had bought him. They had made sure that their will was in their Gringotts vault in case anything happened to them; they were living in times where no one could be truly carefree. The Potter were ignorant to the hooded and cloaked figure right outside their house; the dark lord Voldemort had arrived.

The next thing the family knew the door was blasted open from the outside. Lily quickly grabbed Harry and the two parents whipped around, running towards the stairs. They came face-to-face with none other than the dark lord. "Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled towards his wife. Lily nodded through tears and turned, running towards the backdoor.

"Aveda Kedavra" those two whispered words and a flash of light were all it took and James Potter lay dead. Voldemort followed Lily, and soon had the young woman in his sights. "Not Harry! Spare Harry!" Lily's cries were ignored by the dark lord. Another flash of green light, and Lily was dead. Harry crawled out, away from his mother's body. The child was confused; mommy had just fallen down and the dark-man was pointing a wand at him. "Aveda Kedavra." Voldemort hissed, wand pointing at Harry.

Before the spell hit, something inside Harry awoke. The wolf bijuu's eyes opened, and he growled when he saw where he was. 'A seal… curse you, Yondaime! And… what's this… a beam of condensed chakra is coming at my host… it would be deadly if it hit the young ningen-pup… and I refuse to die now!' the Gobi thought as he leaked some of his light brown yokai through the seal; as much as he could without hurting his container. He did so mere moments before the spell struck.

The spell was headed towards Harry's forehead, but just as it was about to hit light brown chakra blocked it, coursing out of his body in streams. A small sliver of the curse got through, hitting the boy's forehead and carving a lightning-shaped cut where it hit; a cut that reeked of evil. The rest of the green light bounced off, heading towards a wide-eyed Voldemort. "No!" Voldemort screeched as the spell hit him dead on. The backlash of magic ripped a screaming Voldemort from his body and nearly destroyed the house; Voldemort's body with it.

Before spectators could arrive and surround the house, the air was filled with a deep rumbling. A huge motorcycle landed at the edge of the rubble, and an equally large man with a thick mane of dark brown hair and beard dismounted the bike. He climbed into the ruble, following the sound of what seemed to be crying, soon coming to the baby Harry's side. "He survived?" Hagrid's voice showed shock and confusion; no one had 

ever survived an attack by Lord Voldemort. "I have to get him to Dumbledore…" Hagrid mumbled to himself, gently picking up the one year old.

Hagrid carried the baby to the motorcycle, and mounted the bike. Holding Harry in one huge arm, Hagrid kicked the bike to life and flew through the night towards Hogwarts, even as spectators-wizard and muggle alike- surrounded the destroyed Potter house.

Hours later the huge castle was in Hagrid's view. Hagrid began lowering the bike to the ground, landing on the shore of the lake. He quickly got off the bike while turning it off. The half-giant ran towards the castle, carrying with him the now-waking boy.

The first people that Hagrid saw after opening the door were Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, Fudge. "I've got Harry Potter, sir. He somehow survived." Hagrid grunted. Dumbledore's face showed shock. 'A mere child survived the Killing Curse?!' Dumbledore thought in shock before speaking. "We should get young Harry to his family; maybe his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys?" Dumbledore offered after a moment of silence.

"No, the Potter's will was read right after we heard of the attack. It stated, quite clearly, that if anything was to happen to them and if Sirius Black would, for any reason, be unable to take in Harry, then the boy is to live with his relatives, the Uchihas of Konohagakure in the Hidden Countries until he is to come to Hogwarts." Fudge said wearily to the old headmaster and the half-giant. "Hidden Countries?! But Minister, the people there are not the right people for young Harry to live with! Their violent style of life…" Dumbledore started, only to be cut off by Fudge.

"I will be taking Harry there myself. They are not bad people, just a bit… strange… in 'outside' customs. I know the Hokage well enough; I will speak with him. We will be leaving immediately." Fudge said, signaling the conversation's end. He took Harry from Hagrid and closed his eyes, before opening the castle doors, heading across the grounds towards Hogsmead.

When he arrived at Hogsmead, Fudge immediately went to the train station. "Good day. To King's Cross Station, please." Fudge told the conductor of the Hogwarts Express. "Y-yes, Minister." The conductor stuttered with a nod, scurrying over to the train.

Fudge entered the train, carrying Harry with him. What even he wasn't aware of was the demon resting within the child; the Potter's had kept the Gobi's presence a secret even from Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus were the only wizards still alive who knew about the wolf, and they didn't hate the 'Pup' at all. The minister sat down in a compartment and sighed. 'It's going to be a long day… I'm sure of it.' Was what crossed Fudge's mind when the train began moving.

Hours passed, and the train continued across the country side. Harry had slept for most of the ride, but he was now wide awake after a few hours asleep. Fudge was currently holding the boy up to the window so he could look outside. Kings Cross station was finally seen in the distance, and the Hogwarts Express was quickly approaching the building. When the train finally slowed to a stop, Fudge exited the empty train with Harry.

"Thanks." He wearily said to the conductor, who nodded in reply as he went to refuel the train. "Well Harry, it's time to take you to Konoha." Fudge said to the boy who simply smiled and giggled lightly at what seemed to be nothing.

Harry giggled for a few moments before stopping. A deep, dark voice in his head had commented on the mentality of the Chocolate-guy, with his funny clothes and strange stick that Harry's parents had also had. Harry flinched and whimpered slightly when Fudge apparated them out of King's Cross station; the feeling of being squeezed through a straw was quite uncomfortable.

The station disappeared with a small pop, only for Harry and Fudge to find themselves in a large, roomy office a moment later. "Good morning. May I ask what brings you here, Minister?" An elderly man in white and red robes sitting behind a paperwork covered wooden desk asked Fudge. "Good morning, Hokage-dono. I'm afraid I don't bring good news." Fudge replied tiredly, bowing slightly and sitting down on the chair across from Sarutobi, Harry on his lap.


	3. Chapter 2: Uchiha Harry

AkatsukiShadow: Hey, AkatsukiShadow here again! Third chapter today! This one's short as well... good news, the next one is longer!

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow does not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They belong to thier respective authors.

Chapter 2: Uchiha Harry

Harry sat on Fudge's lap, yawning widely as he looked at the kind-looking old man behind the desk and papers. "I see… what brings you to Konoha that isn't good, Minister Fudge?" Sarutobi asked Fudge as the two ANBU guards stationed at the door looked Fudge up and down to see if he was a threat. "I am here about one Harry Potter." Fudge began as he nodded towards Harry. "His parents were killed late last night by the Dark Lord and young Harry somehow survived the attack. His parent's will states that he is to stay with his Uchiha relatives… Cousins, aunt, and uncle if I remember what Lily and James said correctly." Fudge finished, looking Sarutobi in the eye.

Sarutobi nodded, sighing. "I'll take the child to them. You may go, I'll send a message if anything goes wrong." the Hokage told Fudge, who nodded and stood up before setting Harry down in the chair he had been sitting at a moment ago. Fudge stepped away from Harry, who watched him curiously, before disaparating back to England with a 'pop'.

Harry looked at the Hokage in curiosity and a bit of confusion, not knowing why the nice chocolate-man had left him with this old man. Sarutobi stood up and walked slowly over to Harry, careful not to startle or scare the child. He leaned over and picked Harry up; Harry responded by making a happy cooing noise and clinging to his robes at the man lifted him up. "I'll be going to the Uchiha compound, so I'm not available at the moment." He addressed his ANBU guards and secretary as he left. His only replies were the nodding of their heads.

Sarutobi walked swiftly through the streets of Konoha to the Uchiha compound, gaining a few glances and stares because of Harry. He was automatically let into the Uchiha compound by the guards when he arrived at the entrance. One good thing about being the Hokage; you're automatically allowed into all of the clan compounds. He walked down the street and towards the large house of the Uchiha clan head and his family.

Itachi, a young Uchiha prodigy, opened the door when he heard someone knock. "Hokage-sama!" Itachi exclaimed with a bow, concealing most of his shock. "Hello Itachi-san, is your father in?" Sarutobi asked the young shinobi in-training with a smile. Itachi nodded, glancing at Harry before turning and running down the hall into another part of the house. Sarutobi entered the house, closing the door behind him. Harry peered around at his surroundings wide-eyed in the toddler version of awe.

Two sound of two pairs of feel told of the Uchiha clan head's and Itachi's approach. Soon, the two dark-haired and dark-eyed males entered the room Sarutobi was in to find the Hokage waiting patiently, a small child in his arms. "I found him, Hokage-sama." Itachi said in respect before leaving down the hall towards his room. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head, asked Sarutobi. Sarutobi nodded, "Your cousin James Potter and his wife were killed last night… and it was in 

their will that you and your family take care of young Harry." Sarutobi said, nodding towards the confused looking one-year-old clinging to his robes and staring at Fugaku.

Fugaku nodded after thinking for a minute, "Very well… We'll do it. I owe James that much at least. He might be a valuable clan member when he's older." Fugaku replied to the Hokage. "Thank you, Fugaku-san." Sarutobi thanked Fugaku happily, handing Harry over to the head of one of the most powerful shinobi clans in Konohagakure. 'I hope I did the right thing.' Sarutobi thought with a small sigh before leaving the compound via shunshin(1).

Uchiha Fugaku looked down at Harry before speaking. "Welcome to the clan… Uchiha Harry."

--

1: Shunshin Tecnique where the user teleports/moves at high speeds. In Konoha, usually used with smoke or leaves. Most jounins and above know and can use it.


	4. Chapter 3: Academy! And who's Gaara?

AkatsukiShadow: Konnichiwa! AkatsukiShadow here! And here's the next chapter of _The Three Jinchuriki_! Not as long as I would like, but oh well. Reviews are loved!

Disclaimer- AkatsukiShadow does not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to thier respective authors.

**'Dammit, Pup!'**- Demon Speak

'What did I do?!'- human thought

_**'How did I get stuck with you?'**_- Demon thought

"Gobi is a bad boy!"- human speak

Chapter 3: Academy! And who's Gaara?

"Otouto, Itoko, you're going to be late!" A teenage Itachi called up the stairs. It was time for Harry and Sasuke, who were now both six years old, to leave for the shinobi academy. They had been attending the academy for a while now, about three months, and the girls of the class had wasted no time in creating a fan club for both of them, much to the two Uchiha's annoyance and Itachi's amusement.

"Coming Onii-chan!" Sasuke yelled as he ran down the stairs, Harry following soon after. "Hurry, you two don't want to be late, do you?" Itachi called after them, causing the two ninja in-training to run into the kitchen at top speed and grab their packs and kunai holsters in a rush. They threw their packs over their shoulders and quickly wrapped their kunai holsters on their legs. They slipped on their sandals and ran towards and out the door.

"Tell Otou-sama we left!" Sasuke yelled back at Itachi before closing the door behind him and Harry. '**Pup, I tried to wake you up but you didn't respond. Next time I try to wake you, please wake up. You might be on time without Itachi-san having to tell you.**' a deep voice growled in the back of Harry's mind. 'I know, Wolf. Not my fault I'm a deep sleeper.' Harry retorted. '**Keep telling yourself that, Pup**.' The voice retorted. Harry mentally pouted at the voice.

Harry had found out about the wolf demon sealed inside him the day he started at the ninja academy. For some reason, the Gobi no Hokou had suddenly become agitated and started hitting against the seal, cursing and yelling something about 'the fox'. So Harry wouldn't think him going crazy because of the voice in the back of his mind, Gobi had pulled him into the seal that night while Harry was sleeping and had a talk with him; telling him about how he was sealed in him and that no, he wasn't going crazy because of the voices in the back of his mind. Gobi had established a mental link with his container and the two had a decent relationship.

"Hey Harry, do you think we can convince Itachi-onii-chan to help us train us later after school?" Sasuke asked the other boy as the two ran through the streets of the Uchiha compound. "We could try. He always seems to be too busy for training, though." Harry replied sadly to his cousin, sighing.

The guards nodded to the two boys as they rain through the compound gates and down Konoha's roads, towards the academy. '**Pup, you know that Uzumaki kid?**' the wolf spoke from Harry's mind. 'Yes. Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks. He's always trying to be the center of attention, and he seems to love pranks. Some of those pranks are very ingenious.' Harry answered with a mental nod. 'What about him?' he asked curiously. '**Well… you know of the Kyuubi who attacked alongside me, right? Well, it's taken me a while to figure out for sure, but… the Yondaime Hokage, the same man who sealed me within you, also sealed Kyuubi-sama... he sealed him into Uzumaki Naruto.**' The Gobi growled to his container. 'Whoa… so Naruto is a Jinchuriki as well? Should I talk to him?' Harry asked the bijuu. '**Wouldn't hurt; go ahead.**' Gobi said with a yawn before cutting the connection with his container.

"Harry, you okay?" Sasuke asked his cousin in concern. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Harry said to Sasuke. 'Better not tell him about the Bijuu yet.' Harry thought. The wolf had made Harry swear he wouldn't tell anyone except another Jinchuriki about him unless the wolf gave him permission; Harry planned on keeping that promise. "We're 

here." Sasuke commented, slowing to a walk. Harry slowed down also and looked around the playground outside the academy building.

It was a few minutes before class; the two Uchiha must have run faster than they thought. In one part of the playground, near the academy walls, stood Harry's and Sasuke's fan clubs in all their glory, led by Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. They hadn't spotted the two Uchiha's yet, and for that they were eternally grateful. Parents were talking to each other, every so often sending withering glares towards the young Uzumaki Naruto, who sat alone on a lone swing. The rest of their classmates were either already inside or just goofing around outside.

Sasuke and Harry headed towards the academy, sneaking in past their fan clubs and walked towards their classroom. By the time the bell signaling the start of class rang, they had already taken their seats near the back of the room. The rest of the students filed in and took seats, Naruto taking an open seat near the two Uchihas, ignoring the outraged screeching of Sasuke and Harry fan girls who were complaining about not getting a seat next to their precious 'Sasuke-kun' or 'Harry-kun'.

The class went silent when their sensei, Iruka, walked in. "Good morning class." Iruka greeted his students. "Good morning Iruka-sensei." The class chorused in return. "Now, today we're going to be learning about chakra and maybe about the Henge technique…" Iruka droned, going into 'lecture mode'. The class groaned; this would be a long day.

A small figure with hair the color of fresh blood ran through the desert of Wind Country, towards the Fire Country border. A fresh kanji mark was cut into his forehead, the bleeding mark the same color of his hair. The kanji read 'Ai', or love. His eyes were permanently rimmed with black insomniac lines, and his skin was quite pale. He clung to a worn-down teddy bear at his side with a vice-like grip, as if he was afraid it would leave him. His uncle, the one person who he thought had cared for him, had tried to kill him the night before. Not only that, but his father had been the one to order the attack. So Gaara, jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku, had done what anyone would do. He defended himself and ran for his life. He had been running as fast as he could for a while now, and he kept going because of adrenaline and the demonic yokai in his system.

Shukaku had whispered to Gaara in his mind to kill his uncle when Yashamaru attacked him. Gaara had done so, and he was now running across the desert, trying to get as far away from Suna and the assassins that his father would no doubt send after him as he could. He had been a fool to believe that anyone had truly cared about him, the 'demon of Suna'. 'Almost to the fire-wind border…' Gaara thought in relief as trees came into sight on the horizon. Little did he know that two other Jinchuriki lived within the walls of the village he was headed towards...

--

Otouto: Little Brother

Itoko: Cousin

Onii-chan: Older brother

Otou-sama: Father; respecful

Sensei: Teacher/mentor

Also, I have another idea for a crossover, but I don't know if I should go on with it or not... help? It doesn't have a title yet.

Summary: Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara are sent on a mission together by Pein. It was supposed to be a 'simple S-class mission', just go into Kumo, kill a few dozen jounins, and steal an important scroll for Pein. Right? Wrong! When they're attacked by an ANBU captain, his team, and the Raikage himself, they have no choice but to leave scroll-less and try again later. Since there is no other escape possible, Sasori uses a new teleportation technique that Pein taught him to teleport him and his team mates back to the Hideout. However, something goes wrong and the four see a bright flash and find themselves in an unfamiliar, dark forest. And what's a giant castle doing right outside the forest? And is that a unicorn?! Why the hell is this senile old man waving a stick at them?! Oh boy, how are they going to get out of this mess? Pein definitely isn't going to be happy with them... hell, he won't even believe them! Status: Idea  
Harry PotterXNaruto crossover


	5. Chapter 4: Massacre and another Jinchuri

AkatsukiShadow: AkatsukiShadow here with the fourth chapter of _The Three Jinchuriki_! It's longer than the last few chapters(Yay!). Yes, I know that the Uchiha massacre happened when Sasuke was eight in cannon, but I made it happen when he was six. I've decided that I am going to be doing the other crossover I was thinking of, and the first chapter will be posted hopefully by tomorrow. I'm also going to start a series of random one-shots from this story, though they wont be posted on this story.  
Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow does not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to thier respective authors.

"yo"- human speak  
'yo'- human thought  
'**Yo'**- demon speak  
**_'Yo'_**- demon thought

And... Chapter start!

Chapter 4: Massacre and another Jinchuriki?

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. "Go on a head, I'll catch up and meet you at the Uchiha compound." Harry told Sasuke as they stood up and gathered their belongings. "Why? Are you meeting someone?" Sasuke teased his cousin, a grin spreading onto his face. "Not really. I just have something I have to take care of. Look at it this way, though; if we split up then it'll be easier for us to dodge the fan girls because then they would have to split up to chase us." Harry said in reply to Sasuke's teasing. "If you say so… see you at home, Itoko!" Sasuke said with a smirk before leaving the classroom after their classmates.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked towards the door leading to the now empty hallway. He knew that Naruto was staying after with Iruka-sensei again today. One of the blonde's pranks had backfired and got him caught by Iruka; who had Naruto stay after school because of it, most likely to scald the young prankster. Now that Naruto thought about it, how was it that Iruka-sensei was able to catch Naruto while many Jounins had trouble catching him? How strange… Harry doubted that he would ever find out, though.

A few minutes later Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom, followed by a sheepish looking Naruto. '**Talk to him. Be friendly, not cold or shy! Go on!**' Gobi urged in Harry's mind. 'Wait a minute, be a bit more patient!' Harry mentally sighed at Gobi's antics. "Uchiha Harry? What are you doing here? Don't you usually leave with your cousin by now?" Iruka questioned the boy, effectively pulling Harry away from his 

mental link with Gobi. "I wanted to speak with Naruto-san." Harry replied with a blank expression, causing Iruka to raise an eyebrow and Naruto to look at Harry in shock and curiosity. Why would an Uchiha want to speak with Naruto? That had never happened before; almost no one in the village would speak to the orange-clad jinchuriki. Iruka nodded after a few moments. "Well, I have to go help in the mission office, see you two tomorrow." Iruka said to the two academy students before leaving in a puff of smoke. Naruto stared at the Uchiha, not quite sure what to say.

"Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Harry broke the silence first, staring at Naruto. Naruto nodded, forcing himself to not squirm under the other boy's stare. "I'm Uchiha Harry, nice to meet you, Naruto." Harry grinned as he finished speaking. "Nice to meet you too, Harry-san!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin after the shock of someone other than the Hokage and Iruka-sensei actually being nice to him wore off. '**Tell him about Kyuubi-sama already, Pup.**' Gobi all but ordered Harry, causing the boy to mentally sweat drop. 'Shut up, Gobi.' Harry mentally growled at the wolf. He decided to listen to the wolf's orders this once.

"Naruto-san, you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Gobi no Hokou who attacked Konoha six years ago, right?" Harry asked Naruto cautiously. "Yeah! The Yondaime Hokage destroyed them and saved the village at the cost of his life! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin. Gobi scoffed and grumbled something along the lines of 'Hey! I'm not dead!' with Harry doing his best to ignore the grumbling wolf demon. "Naruto-san, that's only what the books say. The books are wrong in that aspect. The Hokage didn't destroy the bijuu; no mortal man can kill a demon, the demons have to be sealed. Also, any bijuu above four-tailed has to be sealed within a living container; not just any living container, but a human baby, as close to newborn as possible." Harry explained carefully to the other jinchuriki. "Really? But then… who has… the bijuu inside of them?" Naruto asked, a sinking feeling within his stomach. "Well… the wolf is sealed within me and the fox is sealed inside you." Harry stated quite bluntly. '**Smooth, Pup. Really; you didn't have to be so blunt**!' Gobi commented at the back of Harry's mind, only for his container to ignore him.

Naruto went wide-eyed. "Is that why everyone hates me and calls me a demon? Then that means that everyone is right, I am a demon…" Naruto whispered, though Harry could still hear him. Harry raised a fist… THUMP. "You are NOT the demon, Naruto." Harry sighed. "You are the container, idiot. How the idiotic villagers think that you're a demon is beyond my understanding." Harry seemed to go into 'lecture mode' as he spoke. Naruto whimpered as he rubbed his head where Harry had whacked him; sure, he deserved it, but did he have to hit so hard? "So I'm not a demon?" Naruto asked Harry hopefully. "No, you're not. I better go before Sasuke-itoko thinks something happened to me. Friends, right?" Harry asked Naruto, who answered with a nod and grin, eyes closing to slits. Harry turned and walked away, speeding up to a run after he passed through the academy door, headed towards the Uchiha compound. "Right… friends." Naruto spoke to himself, staring after Harry.

Gaara had long ago slowed to a walk. He had been walking down the road in the direction of Konoha village for hours now, and he could now finally see the village in the distance. 'I wonder if I could stay there for a while or if the Hokage will kick me out…' Gaara thought, clinging tighter to his teddy bear. '**Let me out… I need to kill something…**' Shukaku groaned at the back of his mind. 'No. No Killing, I will not let you.' Gaara replied to the bijuu, placing an emotionless mask onto his face as the village gates came into view.

Gaara stopped at the gate and looked up at the guards, glaring. "Who are you and what business do you have in Konoha?" One of the two guards demanded. "Sabaku no Gaara… I wish to speak to the Hokage." Gaara replied in a cold, quiet tone. The two guards exchanged glances; both wondering why the son of the Kazekage would be here, alone at that. "Follow me, I guess…" The second guard said. Gaara nodded and followed the guard into the village and towards the Hokage tower.

Harry spotted an anxious Sasuke at the gate to the Uchiha compound. "Hey… where are the guards?" Harry asked Sasuke, looking around. "I don't know; no one is around…" Sasuke replied. "Something feels wrong… it's too silent." Harry said to Sasuke, looking for any traces of another Uchiha. Nothing was to show that anyone had been around the gates in a while. Sasuke and Harry were beginning to panic as they walked into the compound. There were no guards stationed, no one was in sight, all the lights were out, and the compound was deathly silent. On top of all that, the two six-year olds could smell the heavy, metallic scent of blood. Sasuke suddenly bolted down the street, screaming "Tou-san! Kaa-san!" as loud as he could. "Sasuke-itoko!" Harry yelled, running after his cousin.

Sasuke turned down another street and suddenly skidded to a stop, eyes wide in horror, a whimper finding its way from his throat. Harry stopped beside his cousin, panting slightly. "What's wrong…" Harry stopped himself when he saw exactly what was wrong.

The bodies of their relatives were scattered haphazardly across and down the street, blood staining the road, walls, everything. Some bodies had weapons sticking out of their bodies, while others were simply covered in fatal wounds. "Oh Kami…" Harry shakily spoke, looking at the bodies. "Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Sasuke yelled in panic, running down the road around the Uchiha bodies, towards the clan head's house. "Sasuke! Stop!" Harry called after the other boy while running after him. 'Why would anyone do this?' he though desperately as he and Sasuke turned down another street, only to find more bodies. '**You'll be okay, Pup. The murderer might have already left. Who knows who it was, the Uchiha's do have many enemies in the shinobi world… just stay calm, Pup.**' The demon wolf spoke in the back of Harry's mind, only to be ignored the frantic child.

Sasuke pulled open the door of the main house and ran inside, Harry running in after him moments later. "Tou-san!" Sasuke cried as he looked around; there was no answer . Harry knew that his aunt and uncle were probably dead, but he wouldn't leave until he knew for sure.

Sasuke ran to the back door and opened it. Harry and Sasuke ran out the door and towards the family dojo in the back. When they were close to the door, both six year olds heard a noise inside. They threw open the door, only to see a frightening sight. Sasuke's parents lay dead in a puddle of their own blood, with their killer bending over them, bloodied katana raised, the Sharingan spinning in his eyes, half of his body hidden by shadows. The figure stood up fully and stepped out of the shadows, facing Sasuke and Harry. 'Itachi…' was the thought that went through both of the boy's heads. "Itachi-onii-chan?" Sasuke asked fearfully, backing up against Harry.

Naruto entered his small, messy apartment, locking the door behind him. 'So, I'm the container of the Kyuubi… it all makes sense now!' he thought to himself, walking into his room and sitting on the bed. 'Why did it have to be me to have a demon inside me? Well, I'm not the only one, at least…' Naruto sighed, laying down. 'Maybe there are more besides me and Harry? Who knows… I'll look into it.' He was glad that he knew why almost everyone in the village hated him, but upset that the villagers couldn't tell the difference between a demon and a Jinchuriki. 'That'll change…' he swore to himself before falling into a restless sleep.

Gaara followed the jounin into the Hokage tower, looking around at the different people there. "Is Hokage-sama free?" the jounin leading him asked the secretary. The secretary looked up before nodding. "Yes, he is free." She said with a smile before returned to her paperwork. "This way, kid." The jounin commanded Gaara, leading the boy into the Hokage office. "Hokage-sama, there's a boy who wants to see you." The shinobi reported to the old man behind the paper strewn desk. Gaara followed the ninja into the office silently, never once loosening his hold on his teddy bear, his face blank and emotionless.

Sarutobi sighed and looked up from his paperwork when a jounin that was supposed to be on guard duty walked in with a familiar red-head behind him. "Who's this?" Sarutobi asked with a puff of smoke from his pipe, looking at the small boy. "Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage's youngest son." The jounin reported, bowing his head to the Hokage in respect. Sarutobi nodded at his reply, 'that's why he seems familiar.' He thought, before speaking to the jounin. "Very well. You are dismissed, go back to your station." Sarutobi said to the jounin. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" The jounin exclaimed, saluting before leaving in a classic puff of smoke. Gaara stayed where he was, staring blankly at the Hokage.

"So, tell me. What is Kazekage-dono's youngest son doing in Konoha by himself? Gaara, isn't it?" Sarutobi asked the six-year old. "Yes. Gaara. I'm here because it's the only place I could think of after my father, if you can call him that, and uncle Yashamaru tried to kill me." Gaara's voice was cold, emotionless. Sarutobi shuddered at the sound; children shouldn't have voices like that. The Hokage was silent for a moment before speaking. "You can stay here. Do you have any Shinobi training?" he asked Gaara.

"Yes. I've been going to the Suna Academy for almost a year now, since I was five. The Kazekage thought it would be best to send me in earlier rather than later." Gaarareplied, looking into the elderly Hokage's eyes. "Then you probably wouldn't want to give up your studies. I'll enroll you into Iruka's class at the Konoha Academy." Sarutobi told Gaara. Gaara nodded after a few moments. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." He said with a bow before turning and disappearing in a whirlwind of sand. 'I hope I did the right thing… I'm going to have to send a message to the Kazekage… but first I have to do more the damned paperwork that comes with being Hokage.' Sarutobi thought. With a sigh the old man grabbed his brush and ink and started the piles of paperwork that surrounded him. He was getting to old for this.

--

Chapter end.

So, how was that? Review and constructive criticism are loved!

Sharingan: Bloodline of the Uchiha clan. It turns the iris red with 1-3 comma marks around the pupil. It slows down what the user sees, allows them to copy thier opponent's movements, memorize hand seals at a glance, and helps predict their opponent's next move.

Kazekage: Leader of Sunagakure no Sato, village hidden in the sand

Hokage: Leader of Konohagakure no Sato, village hidden in the leaves

Jounin: High-ranked ninja. They are above Chuunin and are the ones which usually take missions like assassinations.


	6. Chapter 5: The Ultimate Sharingan: Mange

AkatsukiShadow: Hey, AkatsukiShadow here with the fifth chapter of _The Three Jinchuriki_! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow does not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to thier respective authors.

"yo"- human speak  
'yo'- human thought  
'**Yo'**- demon speak  
**_'Yo'_**- demon thought

Chapter start!

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Sharingan: Mangekyou!

Itachi gazed passively at the two six-year-olds before him. "Back already, foolish Otouto, Itoko…" The older teen spoke in a cold, emotionless voice. Both academy students felt both fear and anger; fear that Itachi would kill them as well and anger at the older boy for doing what he had done. "Aniki! What have you done?" Sasuke exclaimed with wide eyes. Harry and Sasuke were both shaking; this wasn't the Itachi that they knew. Sasuke's only answer was two shuriken hitting the wall behind him and Harry, cutting his shoulder and Harry's arm. Sasuke winced and put a hand over his shoulder, while Harry whimpered and cringed back. Itachi then looked them in the eyes and said two words as his Sharingan changed into a pin-wheel shape. "Mangekyou Sharingan…" it was barely a whisper. Harry and Sasuke suddenly found themselves in the streets of the Uchiha compound; everything was black and red. The two couldn't move as they were forced to watch Itachi killing the entire clan; their aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone killed before their eyes. "No…. why… why?" Sasuke yelled, gripping at his head. Harry fell to his knees, hands over his face, whimpering.

The Mangekyou world disappeared from existence, leaving Sasuke and Harry on the ground, panting. Itachi gazed at the two with no emotion, his eyes his normal black instead of Sharingan. "Why… why did you…" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi. "To see what I am capable of." Itachi said in monotone. "To see what you're capable of?" Harry asked in confusion. "That is it? You killed everyone… for that?" Sasuke spoke, raising himself to his feet. "It is important." Was Itachi's only reply. "What the hell? Don't screw around!" Sasuke yelled, running at Itachi with a fist raised. "Sasuke!" Harry cried with wide eyes, only for the other boy to ignore him.

Itachi simply raised a fist and punched his brother in the stomach, causing the smaller boy to fall to the ground beside their dead parents, gasping for air. Tears streamed from both Sasuke's and Harry's eyes. '**Pup, move! Run away, get your cousin and run! Don't just stand there!**' the Gobi's pleas weren't heard by his container. Itachi stepped forwards towards Sasuke. Sasuke sprang to his feet and ran towards the door, snapping Harry out of his stupor. The two boys fled out the door and tore through the streets of the Uchiha compound, dodging around bodies in a desperate attempt to escape. They turned a corner, only to come face to face with Itachi once again. "Don't kill us…" Harry whimpered, taking a step back.

"You two are not even worth killing." Itachi stated, fixing a stare on the two boys. "Foolish ototou, itoko, if you want to kill me, despise me, hate me. Run, run… cling to life and survive in an unsightly way. Then someday, when you two have the same eyes as me, come to me." Itachi told the two boys, the Mangekyou forming in his eyes once more. Harry and Sasuke found themselves in the world of the Mangekyou once again, forced to watch the massacre over and over again. Then, all went black…

--

Two days after the massacre, the students at the academy were taking seats in their classrooms as the bell rang. School the day before had been cancelled for some reason, and only a few of the students knew exactly why. Uzumaki Naruto walked to the back of his classroom and sat down, looking around at the other students, searching for Uchiha Harry. 'Neither of the two Uchihas are here… strange. Did something happen? Does it have something to do with school being out yesterday?' Naruto pondered on this. He, like quite a few of the students, hadn't heard about the massacre yet, and he had been in too much of a hurry to get to school to pay much attention to the whispered rumors on the streets.

The rumors had been that one of Konoha's strongest clans had been massacred; Naruto hadn't been able to catch the clan's name, but he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he noticed that both Harry and Sasuke were out today. The class quieted down when Iruka walked through the door into the room. Naruto blinked when he took in his teacher's appearance. Iruka seemed tired, stressed, and worried all at once. "Class, I have two announcements to make. The first is about the rumor of a clan massacre two days ago. Some of you might already know this, but the rumors are true. There was a massacre of the Uchiha clan." Iruka told the class tiredly. Before he could speak again, the class Uchiha fan girls all demanded at once whether or not their 'precious Harry-kun and Sasuke-kun' were alive and alright, and by demands of who was strong enough to massacre one of the strongest clans in the village by other students.

Naruto stared at Iruka wide-eyed. 'A massacre?' he thought in shock. He fixed his attention on Iruka, afraid of what he might say about Harry and Sasuke; Harry was his friend, after all, and Sasuke was Harry's cousin. "Your questions will all be answered in time. Now shut up and let me talk!" Iruka barked at the class, effectively silencing his students. "Uchiha Itachi was the one responsible for the massacre, and there were only two other survivors; both of which are currently unconscious in the hospital. They are Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Harry." Iruka finished his announcement.

Before the class could begin talking about the new found knowledge, Iruka spoke again. "For the second announcement… we have a new student today. He came here from Sunagakure no Sato a couple days ago. Gaara, come inside." Iruka said, turning to look at the door way. The door opened, and a red-headed boy with an 'Ai' kanji on his forehead and heavy insomnia lines around his eyes walked inside, holding a dirty and worn teddy bear to his side. He wore dark, slightly baggy blue pants, a tan shirt, and a sand-colored gourd was strapped to his back with dark brown leather straps.

"Who's the strange kid? I haven't seen him around the village." Kiba whispered to Shikamaru. "Weren't you listening to what Iruka-sensei said? He's from Suna and just came to Konoha a couple days ago. Wonder why he's in Konoha, though…" Shikamaru answered Kiba in a bored tone before laying his head down on his desk. Gaara fixed Kiba a death glare that could give even the best Uchiha glare competition in the 'scariest glare' category. Kiba shuddered and looked away from Gaara. 'How did he hear me? Shit, he's scary.' Kiba thought to himself, having to keep himself from whimpering.

"Gaara, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Iruka said kindly to Gaara. The day before the Chuunin teacher had spent time with Gaara and learned a few things about the silent boy; he was extremely antisocial, he only took off his emotionless mask when he thought no one was around, he was a major insomniac, and he was very attached to his teddy bear. Oh, and that the kid's glare made him want to run somewhere far, far away when backed up with killing intent.

Gaara looked up at Iruka then looked out at the class. "I am Sabaku no Gaara. I hail from Suna and never, ever, want to go back." Gaara stated coldly. He scanned the room and noted that the only free seats were next to an orange-clad blonde and a pink-haired girl. He also noticed that almost all of the students were looking at him curiously.

"Take a seat, Gaara." Iruka said to Gaara. Gaara walked towards the back of the room, glaring at any of the kids who tried to ask him anything, and sat down in the chair next to the blonde. Gaara felt the Tanuki within him move restlessly, as if fearful about something. 'What is it, Shukaku?' Gaara asked his demon. '**Kyuubi… Gobi… smell… feel…**' Shukaku's voice whimpered at the back of Gaara's mind before falling silent. 'What, the fox and wolf? What about them?' Gaara asked the bijuu, only for Shukaku to remain silent. Gaara mentally shrugged and turned his attention away from Shukaku and onto what was going on around him.

"Hello? You okay?" Naruto had been trying to get Gaara's attention for a while now, but the boy had spaced out soon after sitting down. "What? How long have you been talking?" Gaara asked quietly, looking at Naruto. "A few minutes. You spaced out for a while there. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you, Gaara!" Naruto replied happily in a whisper. Gaara blinked in shock a couple times. This boy was being nice to him. Now that he thought about it, everyone he had met in Konoha had been at least civil to him, unlike at Suna. "Nice to meet you too." Gaara replied to the cheerful boy beside him once he regained his composure.

After a long, boring lecture on Konoha's past and it's Hokages, Iruka finally dismissed for lunch. Most of the class ran outside with their lunches in hand. Normally Naruto would be with that group, but today he decided to wait for Gaara to go outside. He just had a feeling that Gaara would appreciate someone trying to be his friend. "Want to eat lunch with me, Gaara?" Naruto offered, looking towards Gaara as they left the class room. Gaara looked back at Naruto, hiding his shock quite well. No one back home had eaten lunch with him; they were to afraid that he would hurt him because of his sand.

"Sure..." Gaara replied quietly after a few moments of the two walking in silence. Naruto grinned like a fox, "Come on, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the red-heads hand and pulling him towards the swing he always sat at; most of the other kids didn't even go near the swing because their parents didn't want them associating with Naruto, so the blonde almost always had that area to himself. '**Kill something… now… be a good boy…'** Shukaku roared suddenly at the back of Gaara's mind. 'No.' Gaara hissed mentally at Shukaku. Shukaku fell silent in shock – Gaara had never talked back to him before- and then fell deep into thought.

Naruto shook Gaara's shoulder slightly, "Hey, Gaara, you okay? You spaced out again." He asked. "Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Gaara said, glancing back at the other students. The two jinchuriki had reached the swing, and there were no other students nearby. "Okay. Hey, when Harry comes back, you have to meet him! Maybe all three of us could be friends!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, causing Gaara to blink a few times before his lips twitched upwards slightly. If possible, Naruto's grin grew wider at that. 'Friends...' Gaara thought in internal happiness, though he didn't show it on the outside beyond the twitching of his lips. He had wanted to know what it was like to have friends for his entire life, and now he had a chance to find out.

Yes, it had been a good idea to come to Konoha. He didn't want to think of what would have happened if he had stayed in Suna.

--

Chapter finished.  
I hope you liked it! Reviews and constructive criticism loved!


	7. Chapter 6: Awakening

AkatsukiShadow: Hey, AkatsukiShadow here with the next chapter of _The Three Jinchuriki_! I hope it's good enough. Sorry it took so long to post, I've just been busy. I have finals starting next week, so I haven't had much time to write the past few days.

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow owns neither Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to thier respective creators and authors.

"yo"- human speak  
'yo'- human thought  
'**Yo'**- demon speak  
**_'Yo'_**- demon thought

Chapter start!

Chapter 6: Awakening

Gaara ate from his bento, listening as the whiskered blonde beside him rambled on about the most random things, from class to ramen. "Naruto…" Gaara softly said, gaining the blonde's attention. "Yes, Gaara?" Naruto asked, looking towards Gaara. "Why are you so nice to me?" Gaara asked his new friend in slight confusion, tilting his head to one side. "Because I'm your friend!" Naruto chirped, grinning at Gaara, who blinked owlishly in return. 'But I'm a demon…' Gaara thought to himself, only to be grabbed by the wrists by Naruto. "Come on, let's go and skip the rest of class to prank Hokage-ojii-chan or something!" Naruto chirped, ignoring the dangerously whirling sand around Gaara. Gaara blinked as Naruto stood up, pulling Gaara up with him. "Do I have a choice?" Gaara asked with a slight chuckle. "Nope!" Naruto exclaimed, dragging the red-head behind him -teddy bear and all- as he left towards the Hokage tower.  
Later that day, the entire population of Konoha heard an angry cry of "NARUTO!" coming from the Hokage tower.

--

A week had passed, and still neither Harry nor Sasuke had returned from the hospital. Their classmates were starting to worry about them and, unfortunately for the two Uchihas, the dreaded fan girls had been visiting them often to drop off candy or get-well gifts. A few of the other students also did this, and by the time the two of them woke up their hospital room's appearance made them both think that the fan girls had either robbed a gift and candy store of all its wares and dumped them in their room, or that some lucky gift shop owner was happily enjoying retirement with newfound riches.

They both awoke from unconsciousness on the same day; nine days after the massacre of their clan. Sasuke woke in the early morning, while Harry woke a few hours later. "What happened? Where are we?" Harry wondered out loud, sitting up with a groan. The memories of Itachi and the massacre suddenly came back to him, and he felt anger, grief, and worry for Sasuke all at the same time. He looked over to the side to see Sasuke on a bed near his. Sasuke was facing the wall, staring off into space. "Sasuke?" Harry tentatively called, worried about his cousin's wellbeing even as the Gobi gave calming sounds in the back of his mind.

Sasuke looked towards Harry with shadowed eyes. He couldn't help but be relieved that at least one of his family members survived, even more so that it was someone that he knew well. He was angry at Itachi, though, and hated the teen with every fiber of his being; he had decided soon after awaking that he would avenge his clan, but he did not know how. Killing Itachi would be near impossible for him at this time. "Hai?" Sasuke asked his cousin in a dead voice.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" Harry asked his cousin worriedly, staring at the other brunette with dull green eyes. Sasuke winced slightly, images of the Uchiha Massacre running through his mind. "I'll be fine." Sasuke replied, trying to convince both himself and Harry. The two Uchihas then sat on their hospital beds in silence, ignoring the mounds of candy, gifts, and cards from their fan clubs and classmates.

A nurse opened the door of the room where the only two survivors of the Uchiha massacre were in. They had been here a week now, and they hadn't shown any sign of waking anytime soon. So her shock when she looked inside the room to check on the boys and saw both of them sitting on the bed, silent but awake, was understandable. The nurse quickly and quietly closed the door and hurried to find someone who knew the two Uchiha. She was lucky that Iruka, their academy teacher, was in the waiting room, looking disapprovingly at Sakura and Ino, Harry and Sasuke's largest fan girls. "What did I tell you about skipping class to come and try to visit the Uchihas?" Iruka questioned the two girls. "That school is more important than Sasuke-kun and Harry-kun?" Sakura answered her teacher, while inner Sakura was yelling loud obscenities at the man. Iruka nodded, "Yes, now go back to the academy. Tell Mizuki-sensei that I'll be back soon." Iruka ordered, glancing at the nurse who had entered the room a couple moments ago.

Sakura and Ino grumbled foully and grudgingly stalked out of the hospital in the direction of the academy. "May I help you?" Iruka asked, turning to face the nurse. "Uchiha Harry and Uchiha Sasuke are awake. They didn't react when I opened the door, they're just looking out into space. Since you know them pretty well…" The nurse drifted off as Iruka spoke. "Can I visit them?" Iruka asked the nurse, who nodded and led Iruka towards the Uchihas' room. "Careful what you say or do, they may not be stable because of mental trauma." The nurse said to Iruka, who nodded in reply and reached for the door handle.  
Sasuke and Harry glanced at each other as they listened to the voices outside their door. They assumed that one of the people outside the door was a nurse or medic-nin, but they weren't sure who she was talking to. Though the two Uchihas would never admit it, both were fearful that it was a gift or candy bearing fan girl. From the looks of their room, they could tell that many had already visited them, and that a happy gift shop owner was now enjoying great riches. 'I can't believe that we're the only survivors…' Sasuke thought sadly to himself. The two boys glanced at the door as it opened and Iruka, their teacher from the academy, walked in. The two turned their glances to the wall.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Sasuke greeted glumly, not even sparing a second glance at the teacher. Harry looked up at Iruka, "Why are you here?" he asked, sending the teacher a minor Uchiha glare. "Well, originally I came to drag Ino and Sakura back to the academy, but I decided to visit you two when I was told that you were awake. A medic-nin is probably going to come back to take a look at you two soon. They're worried about you two, everyone is." Iruka said kindly to the two boys, trying to think of a way to cheer them up.

Harry and Sasuke were now both facing the Chuunin teacher. "Were we really the only survivors?" Harry asked his teacher. Both he and Sasuke were dreading the answer that they knew would probably come out of his mouth. Iruka winced at the question, knowing that the two boys wouldn't take kindly to him avoiding answering the question. "I'm sorry to tell you, but yes, you two are the only survivors." Iruka replied, watching his two students for their reactions. "Dammit… I'll kill the bastard…" Sasuke muttered quietly, eyes shining with unshed tears. Thanks to enhanced that Harry had because of the wolf, Harry was able to make out what his cousin was saying. Iruka was unable to catch the young Uchiha's words, though he could tell that both of the boys were holding back tears.

Harry pushed the white hospital blankets off and swung his feet over the side of the bed, earning a slightly startled look from Iruka. Harry winced slightly as his feet met the cold floor; Harry hadn't realized how much his body ached until now. Still, considering what had happened, it wasn't surprising that his body did ache, even with the healing that both the wolf and medic-nins were sure to have given him. '**You owe me, pup. I didn't need to help you.**' The demon's voice sounded in the back of Harry's mind; it seemed that the wolf was in a bad mood today. 'Yeah, yeah. I know.' Harry shot back at the wolf, his voice sounded quite sarcastic in the Gobi's ears.

Harry walked over to Sasuke's bed and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Sasuke-itoko, you okay?" Harry asked, gazing at the other boy. "They're dead… all of them… he killed them…" Sasuke muttered, hands shaking. Harry knew that by 'he' Sasuke ment Itachi. 'He? Sasuke probably means Itachi, since he was the murderer.' Iruka thought, watching the two boys, not knowing exactly what to do. He hadn't exactly been put into this situation before, and he hoped he was never put into this situation again. Sasuke lowered his head in a feeble attempt to hide his silent tears, while Harry didn't even bother to try to hid his grief, Uchiha or not.

"How long have we been here? How many days did we miss at the academy?" Harry asked Iruka in a desperate attempt to change the subject, "Well… you've been unconscious for nine days and you missed a very… interesting… week at the academy. There's a new student in your class, he came from Suna and the Kazekage let him stay here. Your fan girls had been skipping class to come here and freaking out over your condition, and someone somehow painted all over the Hyuuga compound with bright neon colors, and no one has found out any proof on who could have done it." Iruka told the two boys, smirking slightly at the last part. 'Naruto.' Sasuke, Harry, and even Gobi thought right away. All three of them knew it had to be the blonde boy, he was the self-proclaimed prankster king of Konoha and everyone knew it. There was just no proof that half of his pranks were actually him.

"Are you two going to return to the academy after you get out of the hospital?" Iruka asked the two Uchihas. "Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Sasuke asked in slight confusion. Harry nodded in agreement, "We wouldn't quit the academy for any reason. Besides, we want to be good shinobi." He said in determination. Iruka offered the two Uchiha's a small smile, "I'll see you in a couple days then. I think the medic-nin is here to see you." Iruka said, heading towards the door.

Almost as soon as Iruka spoke, the door opened and a medic-nin stepped into the room, leaving the door open for Iruka to leave. "Good morning, I'll be checking over your mental and physical health and injuries, though most physical injuries have been healed by now." The medic said stiffly. "We don't need a mental check-up." Sasuke protested, glaring at the medic. Harry nodded in agreement before turning his head to look out the window.

The medic ignored the two boys and walked over to Sasuke's bed where the two were sitting. His hands gave off a sea-green glow as she ran them over the boys, one at a time. He noted that there seemed to be nothing wrong, but Harry had an abnormal amount of chakra for his age. He simply brushed it off as a possible Uchiha thing; the clan was powerful, after all. There were no injuries besides a few bruises that he could see, and he internally nodded in acceptance. It seemed that the other medics had given the two boys good care. Then again, why wouldn't they? They were the 'last' of the Uchiha clan.

"You two should be able to leave as soon as everything is in order." The medic said before quickly leaving to see other patients. "Should we leave now?" Harry asked his cousin, who nodded in agreement; who cared if the medics wouldn't approve. "Yeah, let's go." Sasuke replied to the other boy. The two Uchihas jumped off the bed and silently walked over to the window, which was unlocked to their glee. Harry opened the window and climbed onto the window sill. "We're even on the first floor! Too easy." Harry commented, jumping down onto the ground barely a couple feet below. Sasuke silently followed, closing the window when he was safely out. Better going out the window than being smothered by pitying medics and the general Konoha populace, after all.

--

Chapter end!  
Hope it was okay. Reviews and constructive criticism loved dearly!


	8. Chapter 7: The Fox, the Wolf, and the Ra

AkatsukiShadow: Hello everyone! I'm finally back! I have learned an important lesson; finals kill all creativity. Which is part of the reason it took so long to bring this chapter out. Hope you like it!

Review replies:

**Spaceman**: Good idea. I think I'll do that; Konoha does needs more senbon users, and Hari does mean needle, like you said.

nathanael1992 : I don't know about the pairings of Sasuke/Naruto and Harry/Gaara. I'm not really good at writing yaoi, even if I love it, and I don't know how it would effect the story.

**Lansar1** : Hmm... good ideas. Your right, Ino does act like a Malfoy. It would be quite humorous and awkward for poor Naruto if he was related to the Malfoys... and Gaara does look a bit Weasley-ish.

Thanks for everyone else who reviewed!

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow owns neither Harry Potter or Naruto.

"Stupid Fox." - Human speak  
'Why me?' - Human thought  
**'Stupid brat!**' - Demon speak  
**_'Idiots...' - _**Demon thought

Chapter start!

Chapter 7: The Fox, the wolf, and the Raccoon

Uchiha Sasuke and Harry entered their academy classroom, bags slung over their shoulders. It was the day after they left the hospital, and they had decided to return to the academy as soon as possible to keep their minds off of what had happened. The room went silent when the two entered, the boys' classmates all staring at them. "Hello Sasuke, Harry. You're out of the hospital I see. Welcome back, boys." Iruka said kindly to the two Uchihas. "Hn." Was the only reply from Sasuke, while Harry simply nodded to Iruka.

Even though their fan girls had already started to clear room for them, Harry and Sasuke headed towards the back of the room, sitting down at the table where Naruto and a red-head neither recognized sat. "Hey Harry, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted his friend and friend's cousin with a smile. "Hey Naruto. Who's the red-head?" Harry asked the blonde, turning to look at Gaara. Sasuke listened in, curious about the new boy. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I'm a new student who used to live in Suna." Gaara introduced himself quietly. 'He seems strange…' Sasuke thought to himself, taking in the 'ai' kanji on the boy's forehead and the deep circles around his eyes. The boy's hair reminded Sasuke eerily of blood. "Oh, Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and Gaara today." Naruto asked Harry. "Okay, I'll meet you outside later. Sasuke, want to come?" Harry asked his cousin, who nodded in reply.

"Well, now that we're all actually quiet, let's start our next lesson." Iruka stated dryly before beginning a lecture on Chakra and what it could be used for. Sasuke and Harry began taking notes on the subject, while Gaara only half-listened while he doodled on his paper, and Naruto laid his head down on the desk to sleep. '**Pup, the red-headed boy smells like sand and tanuki, and I can sense a demonic yokai signature coming from him.**' Gobi said from inside Harry's mind. 'I could ask him about it later if you want.' Harry offered the Gobi, who mentally nodded with an affirmative growl; if any of his other fellow demons were sealed then he would want to know. Gaara, meanwhile, was looking curiously at the two Uchiha. Shukaku was whimpering inside his mind, and all the jinchuriki could catch of the tanuki's mad mutterings were 'wolf' and 'fox'. He had never heard his bijuu so nervous and scared before, and Gaara was curious to know why Shukaku seemed so uncharacteristically frightened.

A couple hours passed before Iruka stopped his current lesson- the vital areas of the human body. "Alright class, class is dismissed for lunch break." Iruka told the class with a cheerful smile. Harry, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke stood up and grabbed their bentos, heading out the door and to the playground outside. Sasuke couldn't help but to wonder how Naruto, the class clown, and his cousin Harry had become friends.

"Do you trust Sasuke, Harry?" Naruto whispered to Harry, careful to make sure only Harry heard. Harry nodded, "I would trust him with my life. He's like a brother to me." He replied to Naruto, who nodded in acceptance with Harry's answer. The four soon reached the area where Naruto and Gaara had eaten the first day Gaara had come to the academy, and had been eating ever since. Naruto sat on the swing, his feet not quite reaching the ground, and grinned at the other three. Gaara sat down and leaned against the tree, while the two Uchihas sat in the grass facing Naruto and Gaara.

"So, how are you two feeling?" Naruto asked, turning the 'happy idiot mask' down a few notches. "We're doing fine." Harry replied to Naruto, Sasuke nodding in agreement. "Wouldn't mind to see the damn weasel dead, but there are other things in life then revenge." Harry added. Sasuke 'hn'ed in agreement; he and Harry had talked the day before and Harry had basically beat it into Sasuke's head that there was better things in life than revenge. The four boys opened their bentos and began eating before Harry spoke up.

"Why did you come to Konoha, Gaara-kun?" Harry asked the silent red-head, turning his attention to the Shukaku Jinchuriki. "I came to Konoha after a… disagreement… with my father and uncle." Gaara replied after a few moments of silence. '**If you call a murder attempt a disagreement! I will say, though, that your uncle's blood was quite sweet…'**Shukaku chirped to Gaara from the back of the boy's mind, a grin creeping onto his raccoon-like face. Gaara's eye twitched slightly as he tried to block the insane demon's voice from his mind, but to no avail.

'**I don't need you to ask about Gaara being a jinchuriki; I figured out what demon he houses. I didn't notice it earlier, but only one bijuu has that type of chakra. Ichibi no Shukaku, pup. Tell them I send my regards.'**The Gobi said to Harry, who mentally nodded to the wolf in thanks. Harry thought it made sense that someone from Suna would hold the Shukaku; Suna was in a desert, and Shukaku was a sand spirit, after all. Sasuke looked at Gaara in curiosity. "What did your father and uncle do?" Sasuke asked Gaara. Gaara stared at Sasuke through cold eyes; Sasuke had to fight off the need to shudder under his classmate's intense gaze. "They tried to kill me. So I ran." Gaara answered Sasuke, who gave in and shuddered slightly.

Gobi growled from the seal. '**Those insolent humans who…' **The wolf started, though Harry was successfully able to block out Gobi's ranting as he turned to Gaara and said something that made both Naruto and Sasuke blink in confusion. "By the way, Gaara. The wolf sends his regards to you and Shu." Harry said to Gaara, causing the boy's eyes to widen. Naruto's eyes lit in understanding, while Sasuke looked from Naruto to Harry to Gaara in confusion. "Who's 'Shu' and who's 'the wolf'?" he asked the three.

"You trust him, right?" Gaara asked Harry, who firmly nodded. "Yes, I trust him. He's family and my closest friend." Harry replied, grinning and swinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke's eye twitched as he knocked Harry's arm away, sending a mock-glare at the slightly older boy, who merely grinned in response. "Well Sasuke, guess you would find out sooner or later. Better sooner so you don't get upset that I kept this from you. I, dear cousin, am the jinchuriki, or human container, of the five-tailed wolf, the Gobi no Hokou!" Harry exclaimed. Sasuke blinked in confusion for a moment before he understood. "Human container? I didn't know that was possible!" he gasped, eyes wide. "It is if you have the right equipment and a lot of seal knowledge." Harry informed, Naruto and Gaara nodding in agreement. "If he's a jinchuriki, then that means…" Sasuke started, looking at the other two boys, only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Yep, we are too! I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox." Naruto informed Sasuke.

"Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon-dog-thing." Gaara stated dryly, ignoring the cries that he wasn't a 'thing' from Shukaku.

"You don't hate us, do you?" Naruto asked the young Uchiha tentatively. Sasuke was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I couldn't hate the only family I have left because of something he couldn't control." He said with a half-smirk. "Good to know, Sasuke-itoko." Harry said to Sasuke, a smile on his face. "So, Harry, how did you first speak to Gobi? I can't seem to figure out how to speak to Kyuubi." Naruto asked Harry, who shrugged. "I don't know. He's just sort of always been there. I've been hearing him and able to talk to him for a while now, and I don't really remember the first time I spoke to him." Harry replied to Naruto, who gave a pout at his answer. "Shukaku isn't one for talking; he just demands things of me. I've been able to hear him for as long as I can remember." Gaara said to Naruto, who sighed.

"Wait, you can speak with them?" Sasuke gaped, eyes slightly wide. "Yep!" Harry replied to his cousin, "Quite annoying, actually…" Harry drifted off and winced as Gobi howled at his container for that last comment. Something else struck Sasuke suddenly. "Wait… Naruto, you're not acting like an idiot!" he exclaimed, causing Narutoto grin. "I wear a mask to deceive the villagers and our classmates." He replied to Sasuke's unasked question. Sasuke nodded; he understood now. He, like everyone else, had seen how Naruto was treated. He probably wanted to hide his true strength so the villagers wouldn't hate him even more.

'**Pup, tell Naruto that Kyuubi might try and reach him while he's sleeping.'**Gobi said to his container, who gave a 'hn' in reply. "Naruto, Gobi says that Kyuubi might try to reach you while your asleep." Harry said, turning towards Naruto. Naruto grinned as the bell for class to start again rung. "Come on or we'll be late!" Naruto exclaimed, his mask going back up. The three other boys rolled their eyes as Naruto excitedly ran towards the academy. Gaara and Harry soon ran after him, with Sasuke following a moment later.

When the group got inside, they found most of the class already there. The four shrugged and headed to the back of the class, lucky enough to find four empty seats near each other. They sat down just as Iruka and Mizuki, his assistant, came in. "Welcome back, class. I hope you all had a good lunch. Now, I'm going to introduce the Henge technique today, so listen up!" Iruka commanded before going into lecture mode. Naruto yawned and laid his head down in boredom. After a few minutes, he allowed sleep's cold hands to claim him; he trusted one of his friends to tell him about the lecture later.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Naruto's eyes opened and the boy looked around in confusion when he realized where he was. 'A sewer? Where in the nine levels of hell am I?' he wondered, standing up and heading down the sewer. He noted that the murky water nearly reached his knees as he walked through it. After walking for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only about twenty minutes, Naruto reached a huge, mountain-sized golden cage held shut by only a simple piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. "Hello?" Naruto tentatively called into the darkness. Naruto was answered with a deep, dangerous sounding growl from within the cage as two huge, crimson eyes with slits for pupils snapped open and look down at him. '**You are my jailor, are you not?**' a deep, powerful voice reverberated throughout the sewer. Red chakrasuddenly lit the area, showing the huge nine-tailed fox behind the bards. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the fox; the cage was barely large enough for the demon, and it's massive paws alone were large enough to smash the Hokage Tower to rubble. It's fur was a solid crimson color, reminding the young boy of fresh blood, and nine long tails thrashed around behind the demon. "Kyuubi no Kitsune…" Naruto said in a mixture of awe and fear at the demon fox.

"Yes, kit, it's me, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. You already know that I'm sealed within you, the wolf-boy told you, right?" Kyuubi asked his jailor, looking into Naruto's eyes. "Yes… and you're the reason that the villagers hate me!" Naruto exclaimed, getting over his fear and pointing at Kyuubi. "Yes, yes, I know. And, as much as I hate to say this, respect you for not going mad with all you've gone through. Most of you humans wouldn't be able to do so." Kyuubi said to Naruto, who stared at the fox blankly, though his mind was filled with questions. 'Where am I exactly?' 'How did I get here?' 'Why did Gobi and Kyuubi attack the village?' 'How do the villagers see me as him?' were only some of the questions in the blonde jinchuriki's mind.

Kyuubi gave Naruto a grin, showing his huge, white canines. "I can hear your thoughts, you know. I'll answer all of your questions in time." Kyuubi said to Naruto, who simply gaped at the huge fox. "Don't be so surprised. We share a body, remember? I'm sealed inside you?" the fox pointed out, making Naruto grin sheepishly.

"Okay, now for your questions… We are inside your mind, within the seal that the fourth created. I have been trying to contact you for… well, a while now, though I haven't been able to contact you until now. You are asleep in your classroom at the moment, at least your physical body is. The reason that the villagers see you as me is because they are all idiots. They don't see the lonely, 'innocent', prankster of a kit you are, they only see me, the demon sealed within you. As for the reason of the attack… I can't tell you right now, though I will tell you eventually. It's quite personal for both me and Gobi…" the Kyuubi said, lowering his head so he could study his container as he spoke. So far, it didn't seem that the kid hated him, which was good.

"So did you want to attack Konoha? Tell me that, at least." Naruto all but begged the fox, who sighed and shook his head. "No, we usually wouldn't want to attack a village like Konoha, but… we weren't exactly in our right mind during the attack." The Kyuubi replied, his eyes taking on a glazed over appearance. "Oh, it seems that someone is trying to wake you up. Fare well, kit." Kyuubi said as the sewer began to fade to black for Naruto before he heard voices calling to him, telling him to wake up.

Naruto opened his eyes with a yawn and sat up, looking around. He noticed that the classroom was almost empty, much to his initial confusion. An annoyed Iruka was sitting at his desk, and Sasuke was standing beside the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting for harry, who was the one to wake Naruto up. Gaara was watching from where he leaned against the wall, near where Sasuke was standing. "You slept through class, baka!" Harry said with a smirk. "And I would give him detention, but I don't feel like a headache today." Iruka sighed, shooting a half-hearted glare in Naruto's direction. "Sorry, I was speaking to a fox." Naruto yawned, before going still. "Crap." He grumbled, looking in the direction of a shocked Iruka.

"Wait… fox… does he mean the Kyuubi?!" Iruka all but squeaked. "Um.. yeah… bye Iruka-sensei, see you tomorrow! Hokage office, now!" Naruto exclaimed, fleeing out the door. The other three boys followed quickly, wanting to avoid any questions from their teacher.

The poor Hokage didn't know that he was going to have his peaceful afternoon interrupted by three jinchuriki and their classmate about the demons sealed inside them; demons which they weren't supposed to know about.

--

Chapter end! So, how was it? Reviews and constructive criticism loved!


	9. Chapter 8: Untitled

AkatsukiShadow: Hello everyone, AkatsukiShadow here with Chapter 8 of _The Three Jinchuriki_! I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going camping with my family and a couple friends, but I'll try to update as soon as I get back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Poll: Good Dumbledore or Bad Dumbledore?

Review replies:

**TwilightsCalling - **Yes, Harry is going to be going to Hogwarts in this fic.

"Stupid fox..." - Human speak  
'Why me?' - Human thought  
'**My container is an idiot...'** - Demon speak  
_**'Curse you Yondaime!'**_ - Demon thought

Chapter start!

Chapter 8: Untitled

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sighed as he stamped paper after paper, his pipe hanging from the side of his mouth. He had been sitting in his quiet office for the entire afternoon and a good part of the morning doing paperwork, and he wished that something interesting would happen if only to allow him to leave his paperwork for a while. He was about to be reminded that he should be careful what he wishes for. "Yo, Ji-jii, I have a bone to pick with you!" The young voice penetrated the silence of the Hokage office as Sarutobi's door was banged open. There, standing in the doorway, were Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Harry, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku no Gaara. Sarutobi sighed, "Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Harry, Gaara." Sarutobi greeted the four boys as Harry closed the door behind them. "Hokage-sama, we would like to speak to you in private. It is important." Gaara requested, staring the Hokage in the eyes. Sarutobi sighed; he had a bad feeling about this. "Very well." Sarutobi agreed, signaling for his hidden ANBU guards to leave them alone, thinking that he might as well humor the kids. Before any of them could speak, however, they were interrupted.

"Naruto!" An angry and worried voice yelled right before Iruka burst into the room. "What were you thinking?! I want an explanation! Now!" Iruka demanded his student in full 'mother-hen mode'. Naruto at least had the decency to look sheepish. Gaara sighed and used his sand to close the Hokage's office door. "You can stay while we talk to Hokage-ji-chan, Iruka-sensei. I'll explain then." Naruto said nervously. He could hear Kyuubi laughing in the back of his mind. 'Shut up, you old fox. And since when could I hear you in my mind?' Naruto asked Kyuubi. 'I managed to establish a connection to your mind so I could speak to you outside the seal while we were speaking earlier.' Kyuubi replied between chuckles. "So, what did you want to speak to me about?" the Hokage's voice drew Naruto from his internal conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the Hokage seriously. The Hokage's eyes widened in shock as he choked on the smoke of his pipe, and Iruka looked at the four boys in shock. "N-naruto! How did you find out?!" Sarutobi demanded Naruto, who exchanged glances with his friends. "We all know. We also know about the Gobi no Hokou sealed inside me and the Ichibi no Shukaku within Gaara." Harry replied for Naruto, looking from the Hokage to Iruka. Both men were gaping at the four boys, speechless. "How?" Sarutobi asked the four. "Well, I've been speaking to the Gobi for as long as I can remember." Harry said with a careless shrug. "Same with me and Shukaku, though he has just recently began talking to me without demanding the blood of someone else." Gaara added on to what Harry said. "Kyuubi just reached me today and we spoke for a while. He managed to establish a mental link between the two of us." Naruto chirped happily, a smile finding its way onto his face. "Harry, Naruto, and Gaara told me about their demons. I don't care; if they were demons then we would all be dead." Sasuke spoke last. **'Hey! Just because we're demons doesn't mean that we would kill everyone!' **the Kyuubi exclaimed at the back of Naruto's mind. Kyuubi huffed angrily when his container ignored him.

The Hokage sighed; how was he going to deal with this? He was getting too old for this kind of thing. "Naruto, Gaara, Harry… whatever you do, don't let the demons take control of your mind." Iruka said seriously, getting over his initial shock. "You don't have to worry about them trying to control us! The Gobi is actually quite nice, though he has a lot of strange mood swings…" Harry drifted off, wincing as he was told off by said demon. Iruka and the Hokage couldn't help but to sweat drop. "Shukaku is nothing short of insane. I think he had a crush on my older sister, though. Said something about bedding her once… I don't even know what that means, but it can't be anything good." Gaara monotoned. The Hokage and Iruka gaped at the red-head, both thinking the same thing; 'Is he serious?!'. Shukaku made an odd 'purr' like sound, while both Kyuubi and Gobi laughed their heads off from within their seals, much to the confusion of Naruto and Harry. "I don't get it…" Sasuke said to his friends. Gaara, Naruto, and Harry shrugged; they didn't get it either. "Kyuubi seems alright. He thinks that Konoha is filled with idiots, though, and he keeps calling me 'kit' for some reason." Naruto said, pulling Sarutobi and Iruka out of their stupors**. **Sarutobi sighed, removing his pipe from his mouth and puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"Are you sure that the bijuu don't mean any harm?" Sarutobi asked the four boys. The three jinchuriki nodded, while Sasuke merely shrugged. "I wouldn't know because I have never spoken to the demons." Sasuke told the two men. "Trust us, Ji-jii. They don't mean any harm towards anyone." Naruto said in confidence. **'Besides, even if we did it would be impossible with the seal used on me and Gobi-san.' **Kyuubi informed Naruto, who mentally nodded. Iruka sighed and exchanged glances with the Hokage. "What was spoken here today is now an S-class secret. Harry, Gaara, and Naruto may tell whom they wish about the demons, but it is advised that they don't tell anyone they don't trust completely. If the council finds out about you talking to your housed demons… I don't even want to think about what they would do." Sarutobi declared. "Understood?" he asked. He was answered with five affirmative nods.

**'Hey, pup. Tell the old man that I will help with your training; all four of you. I think that Shukaku-san and Kyuubi-sama might do so as well.' **The Gobi growled to Harry. 'Hn.' was the wolf's only reply. "Hokage-sama, the Gobi said that he would help with our training." Harry passed on the message to Sarutobi. Sarutobi sighed and spoke after a few moments of silence. "Very well. I'm guessing that Kyuubi and Shukaku are going to as well?" Sarutobi asked Naruto and Gaara. Gaara shrugged, "I'll ask Shukaku later; he's sleeping right now." Gaara replied. **'I guess I'll help as well, kit. I owe you that much.'** Kyuubi grumbled at the back of Naruto's mind. "Kyuubi says that he'll help as well!" Naruto chirped happily, grinning. Sarutobi sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Okay. I give you four permission to learn from the bijuu, just don't tell anyone beyond this room. I really don't want to deal with the council if they find out. Now you are dismissed. Go away." Sarutobi said, dismissing the five. Iruka saluted and left via shunshin no jutsu. "Okay! See you, old man!" Naruto chirped with a grin before opening the door and heading out of his office. "Bye!" Gaara, Sasuke, and Harry chorused before following Naruto. When everyone was gone, Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the paperwork he still had to do. His mind wandered back to the conversation he just had. 'I need sake… and I need it now.' Sarutobi thought with a groan.

--

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Harry wandered down the streets of Konoha, headed towards the Uchiha compound. "Gaara, Naruto, would you like to stay over Sasuke and my house tonight?" Harry offered his fellow Jinchuriki. "I don't know…" Gaara said, looking towards Harry. "I wouldn't want to intrude upon you…" Naruto started, only to be cut off by Sasuke. "Hn… your welcome at the Uchiha compound, you won't be intruding." The young Uchiha said, his black eyes moving from Naruto to Gaara, daring the two to say otherwise. "Okay then." Gaara agreed with a slight upturn of the lips, while Naruto grinned and yelled "Sure, then!"

**'Pup, we'll start your training tomorrow morning before the academy.'** The Gobi spoke, a hint of sadistic glee in his voice. Harry gulped; this was either going to be really good or really bad. Sasuke turned towards his cousin, noticing his fearful expression. "Are you okay, itoko?" Sasuke asked Harry with slight worry in his tone. "Gobi says that we're starting training tomorrow morning." Harry replied, causing all three of his friends to look towards him. As one, all four boys suddenly got a feeling of dread. "Something tells me that we aren't going to like his version of training…" Naruto said, voicing the thoughts of the other three boys. Gaara nodded in agreement with Naruto; he had the same feeling.

The four looked up when they noticed that they had reached the Uchiha compound. "Well, come on. We better get some rest, and I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Harry said as he and Sasuke led Gaara and Naruto to the house they were staying at; they had moved out of the Uchiha clan head house after the massacre and into a smaller, two-bedroom house next to it. "I'm hungry as well, now that you said something." Naruto agreed, his stomach growling as if to prove his point. Harry and Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's antics, while Gaara simply half-smiled. The four happily walked the streets of the Uchiha compound, not knowing or caring what the following years would bring for them.

--

Chapter end!

So, how was it? Good, bad? Reviews and constructive criticism are loved and appreciated!


	10. Chapter 9: Training Starts!

AkatsukiShadow: AkatsukiShadow here with the next chapter of _The Three Jinchuriki_! Hope you like it!  
Sorry about the slow update; I've been a bit busy since I returned from camping.

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow does not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to thier respective authors.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

"This is torture!" - human speak  
'Why me?' - human thought  
**"Move it!" **- demon speak  
**'What's this?' - **demon thought

Chapter start!

--

Chapter 9: Training Starts!

3… 2… 1… 5:30 a.m. exactly! **"Pup! Get your butt out of bed right now! It's time to start your tor-training!"** Gobi howled loudly from the seal, causing the sewer that was Harry's mind to reverberate slightly at the volume.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry yelled, eyes snapping wide open. He jumped up, only to fall backwards and off his bed as his legs got tangled in his blankets. He landed on the ground with a 'thump' and a yelp, muttering angrily as he heard Gobi snickering in amusement at the back of his mind. "What's happening?" Sasuke groaned from his bed, which was right beside Harry's; the two had decided to share a room when they moved in. "Gobi decided it would be fun to wake me up by yelling at me as loud as he could." Harry grumbled angrily. "Hn…" was the still half-asleep Sasuke's only reaction. "What's going on in here?" Gaara's cold voice reached the two Uchiha boys' ears. Harry and Sasuke looked up to see Gaara leaning on the hallway wall, looking at them with an unreadable expression through the open door. "Gobi woke me up, which woke Sasuke up. What time is it?" Harry asked Gaara, who was silent for a few moments before speaking. "It is 5:30 in the morning. Naruto is up as well; Kyuubi woke him up about ten minutes ago. I talked to Shukaku during the night and he said that he would be happy to help with training." Gaara monotoned before pushing off the wall and walking away in the direction of the kitchen. Harry and Sasuke stared at where Gaara had just been in shock. "5:30?! That's insanity!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock, earning a nod from his cousin.

"C'mon, let's go get breakfast." Harry said as he untangled himself from his blankets and stood up. "**Get changed first. Training starts as soon as you're done eating."**Gobi ordered Harry, who mentally nodded to the wolf bijuu. "We have to get changed first. Gobi says that training starts as soon as we finish with breakfast." Harry informed Sasuke, wandering to his dresser as Sasuke crawled out of his warm bed. Harry dug around in his dresser, pulling out a pair of white khaki shorts and a high-necked, short-sleeved black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. Sasuke grabbed a similar outfit out of his dresser, the only difference being the color of the shirt; his was dark blue instead of black. The two Uchiha quickly changed out of their pajamas and into their clothing for the day, Harry also putting his glasses on. "C'mon." Sasuke grumbled, heading out the bedroom and down the hall, Harry following quickly behind.

--

The four boys walked through the streets of Konoha fifteen minutes later, with Naruto in the lead. After being chased by angry civilians on a weekly basis he knew the streets and alley ways of Konoha like the back of his hand, meaning that he knew where all the good training grounds were, and which ones were most likely to be empty at the current time. "Where are we going, anyway?" Harry asked Naruto with a yawn. "A training area I found a while ago! No one goes there, so there is little chance of us being found. It's inside a forest; the only problems are the giant snakes and bugs." Naruto chirped happily with a grin. Sasuke and Harry exchanged glances; how was Naruto able to be so _happy _this early in the morning?!

"We're here!" Naruto happily stated a few minutes later, stopping in front of a fenced-off forest with a sign with the kanji for 'Area 44' painted on it. **"Ah, the forest of death. Brings back memories…" **Kyuubi said with glee in his voice, causing Naruto to shudder slightly. Harry winced at Gobi's laughter when he saw the forest through Harry's eyes. Sasuke and Gaara both suddenly felt a chill come over them, though they passed it off as the early morning air. "Welcome to the forest which I have never seen another human soul in, the perfect place for secret training!" Naruto announced, placing his hands on the fence and climbing up and over, jumping to the forest ground below. "Come on!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. Gaarafollowed without looking back, sand whirling around him as he landed beside Naruto. Sasuke and Harry exchanged glances before they climbed over after the two jinchuriki, landing lightly beside them on all fours.

**"First, Pup, find a clearing away from the forest edge to train in." **Gobi ordered from within Harry's mind. "Gobi-sensei says that we should find a clearing to train in." Harry said to his friends. Sasuke shrugged, while both Naruto and Gaara were silent for a moment before nodding. "Kyuubi agrees." Naruto chirped, while Gaara was silent. The four boys turned towards the inner forest, entering the darkness of the trees with Gaara now in the lead.

--

"Here's a good place!" Harry said as the four boys entered an empty clearing from the forest. It was surrounded by trees and foliage, and it was of decent size. **"Great. You and Sasuke will be with me today, pup." **Gobi growled to his container, who nodded and grabbed his cousin, pulling him to one area of the clearing. "Wait! What are you doing, itoko?" Sasuke yelped as he was dragged to the side by his cousin. "Gobi-sensei said that you're with me. He'll tell you what to do through me." Harry replied. **"We'll train separately today to see where everyone stands, kit. You're with me, of course, on the other side of the clearing."**Kyuubi growled to Naruto, who nodded and ran to the other side of the clearing. **"Alright, cub... CENTER OF THE CLEARING NOW, MAGGOT!" **Shukaku roared at Gaara, who jumped slightly before running to the center of the clearing. All three demons grinned from within the seal, holding back sadistic laughter.

-With Naruto-

**"Alright, kit, since you are so young I'm starting you on taijutsu. Now, run around the clearing as fast as you can for a half hour, then I'll lay out other physical exercises for you to do. Now, MOVE IT!" **Kyuubi said to his container, the last part coming out as a roar. Naruto yelped and began running around the edge of the clearing, one thought going through his mind. 'This is going to be a long day.' **"What was that, kit?" **a dangerous growl replied to his thoughts. 'Nothing, Kyuubi-sensei!' Naruto inwardly yelped. **"Just for that you get another ten minutes of running and extra exercises! Get moving!" **Kyuubi snarled. Narutocringed; he never knew that a demon could be such a slave driver.

-With Gaara-

**"Alright, maggot, during training you will either refer to me as Shukaku-sensei or Shukaku-sama. If you don't, I can and will make training miserable for you. Got it?" **Shukaku growled to his container, who quickly nodded. 'Hai, Shukaku-sensei.' Gaara said in respect; he had been on the receiving end of the demon's fury before, and he didn't want to experience that ever again. **"Good. Now, I would start with taijutsu, but since you already have some practice with your sand, we'll start with that and create a type of taijutsu that works with your sand. Got it?" **Shukaku grumbled. 'Hai, sensei.' Gaara replied. **"Good. Now, to bend the sand to your will put your chakra into the sand and control it using the chakra. Understand?" **Shukaku asked his container, who mentally nodded as he pushed his chakra into the sand with the help of the bijuu. **"Now, I'm going to yell out shapes for you make with the sand. If you aren't able to do it, then I'll send yokai into your body! It's quite painful, so don't screw up! Now, start! CLAW!" **Shukaku roared. Gaara raised his sand and shaped it into a claw, though it wasn't good enough for Shukaku. **"You took too long! I want it done within moments! DOME!"**Shukaku roared. Gaara hurriedly obeyed the tanuki; he could tell that this would take a while.

-With Harry and Sasuke-

The Gobi sighed as he studied Sasuke through his container's eyes. **"Okay. What jutsu can you two use?" **Gobi asked his container. 'We can both use the Grand Fireball technique to an extent.' Harry replied with a mental grin. Gobi snorted before speaking again. **"That isn't enough. I'll drill genjutsu into your brain once you get your Sharingan awakened. Until then, we're working on tai and ninjutsu. Got it?" **Gobi asked his container, who nodded. "So, what are we doing?" Sasuke asked his cousin. "We're going to be working on tai and ninjutsu until we awaken our Sharingan." Harry replied. **"I'm also going to work with you on weapons and their uses starting tomorrow." **Gobi spoke again. "Gobi-sensei is also going to teach us about weapons." Harry informed Sasuke, who nodded in acceptance. **"Okay now… get down and give me 100 pushups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats, and 100 kicks and punches for each leg and arm! Get moving! I'll tell you what else to do when you finish!" **Gobi howled. Harry yelped and dropped down immediately. "100 pushups, sit ups, squats, right and left kicks, right and left punches; each!" Harry exclaimed to his cousin, who dropped down and began his exercises as well.

An hour and a half later, at around 7:30, training was called to a stop by all three demons. Gaara, Naruto, Harry, and Sasuke regrouped in the center of the clearing, all breathing heavily and sweating. **"Okay. Training's over. Change and go to the academy."**All three demons told their containers, causing all three to sigh in relief. "Trainings done. Let's go; I'm guessing we have about a half hour until the academy starts." Harry said with a sigh. The four boys hurriedly ran to escape the forest, scaling the fence quickly once they reached it. "Let's get back home and change." Sasuke said to Harry, who nodded. "I have to stop at my apartment to change." Naruto said, getting a nod from Gaara, who also had to pick up a change of clothes from the apartment that the Hokage and given him. "Okay, bye Naruto, Gaara!" Harry exclaimed as he and Sasuke separated from the two jinchuriki, heading in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Gaara and Naruto separated soon after, heading towards their different apartments. As they headed towards their respective homes, none of the four boys could prevent the smiles from spreading onto their faces.

--

The four friends met up again in front of the academy a few minutes before class started. "Hey, Naruto, what's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing that his friend seemed a bit downcast. "Kyuu-sensei said that I have to buy new clothes and burn my jumpsuits." Naruto replied with a pout. Harry laughed while Sasuke and Gaara merely chuckled. "Well, it's about time! That jumpsuit of yours is too bright! It screams 'here I am, kill me'!" Harry exclaimed, gaining nods from Sasuke and Gaara. "I guess…" Naruto sighed as the bell signaling the start of class rung. "We'll go shopping tonight, that okay with you?" Harry asked Naruto, who grinned and nodded. "No orange." Sasuke stated right away, causing Naruto to pout. "No fair!" the Kyuubi jinchuriki whined as the four entered the class room and took their seats. They sighed as Iruka began a lecture; it was going to be another boring day at the academy.

--

Chapter end! How did you like it? Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.

Polls:  
Bad Dumbledore or Good Dumbledore?  
Bad/1 Good/0

4 man team (Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Harry)?  
Yes or No

Who should their Jounin sensei be?  
Choices: Mitarashi Anko, Gekkou Hayate, Hatake Kakashi, or Shiranui Genma


	11. Chapter 10: Over Three Years

AkatsukiShadow: AkatsukiShadow here with the next chapter of The Three Jinchuriki! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy, and my brain sort of shut down when I was half way through writing this chapter. It's still down, too. Summer vacation has claimed another victim... Longest chapter yet, though!  
Note: Harry will be a parselmouth in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

Review Replies:  
**Vera Vala Rose Velp: **Yay, I bring joy someone's world! And to answer your question, yes, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be giving Naruto a blood line limit of some sort, though probably one that's already in the Naruto-verse. I was thinking about either the Hyouton(ice techniques) or the Shikotsumyaku(dead bone pulse), though I might do something different and make up a different one.  
Metalwolf: Yes, if Harry became an animagus then he would become a wolf. In fact, all four of them are going to become animagus later in the story. The demons inside three of them would have effects on them, so Harry would become a wolf, Naruto a fox, and Gaara a tanuki or raccoon. Sasuke I'm not sure, though.  
Thanks for the reviews everyone, I appreciate them!

"It wasn't us!" - Human speak  
'Our sensei's are sadists...' - Human thought  
**"I hate you all" - **Demon speak  
**'Idiots...'** - Demon thought  
_Katon: Housenka -_Jutsu name or weapon type/name

Chapter start!

--

Chapter 10: Over Three Years

It had been three years since Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Harry, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Gaara had started their training with the Gobi no Hokou, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Ichibi no Shukaku, and they had defiantly grown stronger over time. Every day for the past two years they had followed a strict schedule; wake up at 5:30 a.m., eat breakfast, go to the 'Forest of Death' for training with the bijuu, go home and take showers, go to the academy, do homework, eat dinner, train again, then go to bed. During weekends they trained longer than usual, but were also allowed free time to hang out with friends and do whatever they wanted. They also visited the Hokage at least twice a week, somehow fitting it into their schedule alongside playing pranks on unsuspecting civilians and ninja.

They had learned much during the last three years, in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu as well as weaponry and chakra control. Their taijutsu was better than any other academy student's in their year, and they could probably take on a normal Gennin in a taijutsu-only spar. Out of the four of them, Sasuke proved the best at taijutsu. The four had taken to wearing weights on their ankles to help with their speed, though no one but the bijuu, Iruka, and the Hokage knew. Each of the four used a different type of taijutsu, since all four had different strengths and weaknesses as well as abilities. Harry was small in stature, and the quickest of the four, so he was taught a form of taijutsu that was based of speed and accuracy, which was similar to the Hyuuga's _Jyuuken._It was mostly offensive, and it was centered on the pressure points and weak areas of the human body. Naruto, on the other hand, was taught a form of taijutsu which was based off power rather than speed. It was similar to the iron fist style, but there were a few differences. Sasuke was taught a mostly defensive style which was based off of a mixture of agility and strength which used the opponent's abilities against them. Gaara, on the other hand, was taught a style which was a mix of offensive and defensive which worked side by side with his control of sand, which made it dangerous even if he wasn't a master at it.

The four had also found out their elemental affinities. Sasuke has fire and lightning as his affinities, Gaara has wind and earth, Naruto has wind, water, and fire. Harry, though, was the most surprising. They found that he had all elemental affinities, due to the Gobi being sealed inside him. The Gobi himself could control all of the elements, each being controlled by one tail. His first tail controlled fire, the second wind, the third lightning, the fourth earth, and the fifth and last controlled water. It was Naruto and Gaara, though, who showed the most promise in Ninjutsu, though Sasuke and Harry were also very skilled and quick at learning. They had all learned a few ninjutsu for all elements, whether they had the affinity or not. All could now use _Katon: Gokakyuu, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Katon: Housenka, Kage Bunshin, Shunshin, Kirigakure, _and others. They learned Kage Bunshin when it became obvious that Naruto couldn't use the regular _Bunshin _due to his large amount of chakra and that Harry also had some trouble with it. Sasuke and Gaara had no problem with the regular _Bunshin,_though, and Gaara has also learned the _Suna Bunshin _as well as other techniques using his sand, which he could control easily now. They had also learned a bit on sealing, though they were only taught how to seal and unseal weapons in scrolls.

The four had also learned a bit about Genjutsu, such as how to sense and dispel them as well as how to use them. It was found that Naruto had little skill in Genjutsu, though he could do the basics. Harry was the best out of the four at Genjutsu, though it might be because that Gobi was a master of illusions and that Harry was an Uchiha, and Uchihas were naturally good at Genjutsu. Sasuke was also excellent at Genjutsu. All four, even Naruto, could use the _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_, and both Uchihas had also mastered _Magen: Jigoku Gouka _and a few others. Gaara had also learned a Genjutsu that Shukaku had created, but neither Shukaku or Gaara were telling what it did, which infuriated the others greatly. Since chakra control was needed for Genjutsu, it was literally drilled into the four boys' heads. Harry was a natural at control, with Sasuke right behind him. Gaara and Naruto took awhile to get a hang of it, though. All four could walk and spar on water with ease after two years of being drilled by the three most sadistic senseis alive. Because of his control, Harry had been taught a couple basic medical techniques, especially when he showed an interest in medical techniques. Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke didn't have much interest in medical techniques.

Gobi, Kyuubi, and Shukaku had also found a way around the seal so they could talk to all four boys. It was a blood ritual that was usually only used by demons because it was quite painful for humans to use. Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and Harry had done the ritual without telling anyone, not even the Hokage. Like the demons had told them, it was extremely painful; it had felt like they were being burned to death from the inside out while they were being stabbed repeatedly by poisoned blades, then it felt as if they were being poked repeatedly with white hot needles. As a result of the ritual the four of them could speak to each other and the bijuu mentally, and all four of them, even Sasuke, could draw upon yokai if needed. Another effect of the ritual was that if one of the four were injured than the other three would know right away, and they could send images and memories to each other through the link. It was almost worth the pain they went through to form the link.

The four had trained with different weapons as well. All four could use the basic kunai and shuriken well, hitting the center of the target almost all the time during practice, though Gaara and Harry didn't like using them much. Gaara usually used the custom weapon that he had made at a weapon shop the four frequented, and Harry liked using senbon needles rather than kunai or shuriken, though he still carried kunai and shuriken around with him. After training a bit with many different weapons at their senseis' orders, they all got custom made weapons which they enjoyed using and that helped with their different taijutsu or ninjutsu techniques. None of them were masters at them, yet, since they had only started using them a few months ago after they were finished. A weapon master who owned a weapon shop that the four boys frequented had made them for the four, though Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, and Harry had designed them with Gobi's, Kyuubi's, and Shukaku's help.

Naruto had gotten two _Tessin _custom made, both of them small enough to fit up his sleeves. The first one was black in color, with a grinning white fox painted on the front, and the second was white in color, with a snarling black dragon painted on the front. The kanji for 'wind' and 'fire' were carved into the iron frames of the first and second respectively. He had named them _Kazekitsune _and _Kamiryu _respectively. He could use his _Tessin_ to strengthen his wind techniques and as defensive hand-to-hand weapons when closed His other weapon was a long _Bo_staff, around six feet in length and made of sturdy, hard redwood. The hollow top was carved to look like the head of a fox facing upward, with an open mouth. When Naruto sent chakra into his _Bo, _a blade came from the fox's mouth which could then be used to stab at opponents. The rest of the staff was carved so it looked like wooden fur was covering it, and near the center was a smooth handle for Naruto's hands. To finish it off, nine red ropes were attached to a loop at the bottom of the staff to imitate tails. He used his staff during taijutsu fighting to block attacks and also to attack. The blade in the fox's mouth was usually hidden, so it could be used to surprise an enemy. The ropes at the end could also be used to wrap around an enemy weapon and prevent its use. Another ability of the staff was that when he sent the Kyuubi's yokai into it, the head of the staff would catch fire but wouldn't be damaged. He had chosen the name _Akaoni_ for his staff, and usually carried it around in a summoning scroll he kept in one of his many pockets.

Harry had also gotten two different custom weapons. His first was a _katana_ with a three and a half foot blade and a one and a half foot hilt. The blade was thin yet powerful, and had seals carved into it to prevent breaking; Gobi had placed them there after taking control of Harry so it wouldn't be damaged. It was also extremely sharp. The handle was made to look like a bird taking flight, its beak wide open. Every feather was visible, and the tail feathers wrapped around the base of the _katana's _blade. Harry could use it to channel his lightning or wind chakra into the blade to strengthen his techniques, as well as defend from attacks. He had named the blade _Tsukitori_, and kept it in a scroll in one of his pockets. His second weapon of choice was a simple three foot long _manriki-gusari, _or a chain weighted at both ends. The weights were both black in color, with a red symbol that looked like the Sharingan painted on both. The actual chain was painted white and made out of a powerful metal that could withstand the heat of an Uchiha's fire techniques. It could be used to prevent an opponent from moving while Harry attacked, or to defend when the opponent was using their own weapon. _Tenpi _was what Harry had named it.

Sasuke , unlike Harry and Naruto, only chose a single custom weapon. It was a four and a half foot tall _Kusari-gama_ with a two foot curved blade and four foot chain. The handle of the _Kusari-gama _was carved out of sturdy dark brown wood, with a lightning bolts carved at the bottom. The blade was strait at first then curved downward, with small but sharp spikes along the top. The blade was painted black with light absorbing paint. The chain at the bottom of the scythe's handle was also painted black with the same paint, with a round with at the end. The scythe could be used as a focus for Sasuke's lightning chakra. It could also be used to block attacks and attack, and the chain of the _Kusari-gama _could be used to prevent or hinder movement as well as trap an opponent. The name given to the weapon by Sasuke was _Raikouakuma_. _Raikouakuma _was usually carried in a scroll that Sasuke carried in one of his pockets.

Gaara had also only chosen one weapon, a five and a half foot tall _Naginata, _with the blade being one and a half feet long. The four foot staff was the color of sand with black rings painted around it, and it was carved out of wood. The weapon was hollow, and to prevent breaking iron lined the inside. The blade at the top was gently curved and painted black, with the symbol for 'insomniac' carved near the handle. The kanji had been a joke; Naruto had paid the weapon maker a little extra to have it carved there before giving it to Gaara. Gaara had twitched a bit when he saw the kanji, but he didn't make any move to have it changed. Gaara used his _Naginata_to defend against attacks as well as to attack using his wind affinity. Gaara had given the name _Uindo _to his weapon, which was usually kept in a scroll in his kunai pouch.

True to their word, they had burned Naruto's horrendous orange jumpsuits. Harry and Sasuke had _Goukakyuu_ed the jumpsuits to hell, much to Naruto's horror. Gaara had to put out the fire with his sand, though, after it spread to the surrounding area. The four had a hard time explaining that one to the Hokage; the fire destroyed a few trees outside Naruto's apartment.. With the jumpsuit burning came a change in the clothing Naruto wore; he now wore something that didn't act as a giant target for enemy ninja. Naruto's outfit now consisted of black pants with many pockets, black sandals, a dark green short-sleeve shirt with a red spiral on the back, and elbow-length fingerless gloves with metal plates sewn onto the sides and on the back of the hands. To finish off the outfit, he wore a long-sleeved dark green trench coat with a spiral sewn onto the back in black. His kunai pouch rested on his right thigh, with white bandages holding it in place. Even though he looked different, he was still the same old Uzumaki Naruto. His love of ramen and pranks remained, though he had dropped most of his mask over time. He had also succeeded in corrupting his friends; Gaara, Sasuke, and Harry all took part in his pranks and enjoyed it immensely, even if they didn't show it while in public.

Gaara's clothing had also changed; the clothing he had brought with him from Suna were meant for desert living, and not practical for the weather that was seen in Konoha. He had discarded his desert clothing and had replaced it with another outfit; dark brown pants with many pockets, a black tank top on top of a fish net short sleeve shirt, black toe-less boots, and a leather breast plate with white cloth straps to hold his gourd of sand. His kunai pouch rested on his right thigh, black bandages keeping it in place. Gaara had also opened up a lot to his three friends, and was often seen with Naruto, Harry, and Sasuke planning their next prank. His relationship with Shukaku had changed for the better since the demon was no longer bugging him to kill people; he now saw the demon as a mentor and, dare he say it, friend and advisor. Shukaku was more than happy to give the 'cub' advise when he needed it, though he was a sadistic slave driver during training and quite blunt and perverted much to his container's annoyance.

Itachi would be pissed to find that his 'foolish little brother' and cousin had not obeyed his orders. They were not living in hate, and they would not get the Mangekyou by killing their best friends. They instead got stronger to protect the village and everyone inside, and while they hadn't forgiven Itachi they wanted to know why he killed the clan. They didn't believe the 'to test my abilities' crap one bit; don't get them wrong, though, if they could then they would kick his ass and send him to hell the next time they met. The two had become closer, and acted more like brothers than cousins. Their choice of clothing had also changed. Instead of wearing shorts, they both now wore ANBU-style pants, Harry's dark grey and Sasuke's dark blue. Harry also wore dark blue sandals, a dark red, almost black, short-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and a black long-sleeved jacket with red lines around the zipper, collar, and the edges of the sleeves, with a single red strip up the side. The Uchiha clan symbol was also on the back of the jacket. He had two kunai pouches, one on each thigh, the one on his right leg kept in place with white bandages and the one on his left by black. The right pouch contained the basic kunai, wire, and shuriken, while the left pouch contained senbon and exploding notes/pouches. Red tinted black goggles finished off the outfit, worn to protect his glasses during training and spars. Sasuke now wore a high-collared short-sleeved black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, black sandals, and bandages wrapped around his right arm from his palm to his sleeve. His kunai pouch rested on his right thigh, held there by white bandages. The Uchiha clan would be rolling around in their graves if they saw them now, seeing as they both found an enjoyment in pranks, which was considered 'non-Uchiha' and looked down upon by the clan when the Uchiha were still alive. Neither had activated their Sharingan yet, but that was to be expected; they were only nine, after all. Both Uchiha children had really opened up to Naruto and Gaara, as well as their other friends.

Overall, it had been a busy three years for Naruto, Gaara, Harry, and Sasuke. After the first year, Naruto and Gaara had moved in with Harry and Sasuke into the Uchiha compound. Sasuke and Harry still shared a room, and now Naruto and Gaara also shared a room, even though Gaara didn't sleep. They had managed to become friends with a few other academy students; Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji. Hinata had become their friend after they had chased away a few bullies picking on her, Kiba after Naruto helped him find Akamaru when the small dog wandered off during class, Shikamaru after Sasuke played him in shougi and lost miserably, and Chouji through Shikamaru. Naruto had dropped his crush on Sakura along with his mask, much to his friends' relief. Iruka had become a father figure towards all four boys, and the five were often seen together at different restaurants. Naruto would usually have been kicked out of most places, but Sasuke, Harry, and Gaara prevented that.

Right now, it was a peaceful Sunday morning in Konohagakure. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and things in the forest of death were exploding. Yes, everything was normal for the citizens of Konohagakure. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Harry were training with their weapons in their normal clearing in the forest of death**. **They were surrounded by holes from taijutsu and ninjutsu training, and quite a few of the surrounded trees were destroyed. _Akaoni _was in Naruto's hands, and he was sparring with Harry who held _Tsukitori_in his hands. Gaara and Sasuke were also sparring against each other, with Gaara using _Uindo_and Sasuke _Raikouakuma_. Kyuubi, Gobi, and Shukaku watched from their respective container's eyes, and couldn't help but be proud of their students' progress. They were honestly impressed with the four.

**"Okay, brats. Break time." **Gobi announced; they had been training for around four hours now, and the bijuu decided to give them a break. The four boys came to a stop, breathing hard. 'Hai Gobi-sensei.' The four boys chorused mentally, sealing their weapons and putting the scrolls into their pockets, or kunai pouch in Gaara's case. Gaara checked the straps keeping his gourd on, making sure none of them had loosened during training. Harry reached up and removed his goggles from over his glasses and onto his forehead instead. "Ne, Sasuke-itoko, Gaara, Naruto, do you hear something?" Harry asked his friends, looking into the forest. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by an explosion nearby. 'Crap, it's the Chuunin exams again, isn't it?' Gaara asked the others mentally. Two years ago the boys had found out that their training ground was also used as a part of the Chuunin exam. They didn't know what the teams had to do, they only knew that it happened once every six months in different villages. This would be the second time since they started training in the forest that it was used for the Chuunin selection exams. The last time they had been in the forest during the testing, one of the teams had mistaken them as a Gennin team. They were still trying to figure out how they got away from the group of foreign Gennin, though they had accepted that it was mostly luck that saved them.

"Let's just get out of here before we're mistaken as Gennin." Sasuke replied to Gaara's mental question. Gaara, Naruto, and Harry nodded in agreement with Sasuke. The four boys turned and ran towards the closest fence leading out of the forest, quickly scaling the fence once they reached it. Since the clearing they had been training in was only around fifty meters from the edge of the forest, they had been able to get out without alerting any nearby Gennin teams. The four dropped to the ground on the other side of the gate, grins finding their ways onto all of their faces.

"Oi, what where you guys doing in there?" came an angry female voice. The four slowly turned to look at the speaker, eyes wide. The woman was a Konoha jounin, wearing a fishnet shirt, a short tan skirt, a tan trench coat that went down to her knees, black sandals, and shin guards. Her dark purple hair was up in a high, spiky ponytail, and her headband was tied around her forehead. She was glaring at the four boys through light brown eyes. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" the woman commanded, glaring at the four academy students.

Harry, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto chuckled nervously before turning and running at full speed towards the village, ignoring the woman's angry cursing. The four dove down an alley way, heading through Konoha's alleys towards the Uchiha compound. The four knew the village like the backs of their hands, since Naruto had been chased by drunks on more than one occasion and had needed to remember the different alleys and where they led to in order to escape. He had later taught his friends how to navigate through the normally never used backstreets, in case they ever needed to know how to do so.

The four also knew where all the different evacuation tunnels and areas were, though most hadn't been used since the last Great Shinobi War. Kyuubi had taught them those, surprising the four boys with his knowledge of Konoha's interior. The Hokage and other ninja were still trying to figure out who painted the interior of the evacuation areas bright orange and pink, and even though most of them blamed Naruto and his friends they had no proof. Same with the incident involving Hyuuga Hiashi's, Inuzuka Tsume's, and Hatake Kakashi's underwear going missing during the night then finding its way into the trees around the academy, and the incident where all of Morino Ibiki's clothes mysteriously turned bright, neon colors.

--

The next day Sasuke, Harry, Gaara, and Naruto were walking back home from the academy and planning their next prank when they got an unexpected visit.

"Hey, Naruto, what was the amazing prank you thought of earlier?" Harry asked a grinning Naruto. Sasuke and Gaara perked up a bit; Naruto had said something about the perfect prank earlier that day, though he hadn't gone into details. "Well, we would have to get some paint first, but I was thinking that we could paint the Hokage Monument!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide fox-like grin, showing his unnaturally sharp canines. The three other boys gaped at Naruto for a few moments before speaking. "Isn't that against the law or something?" Sasuke asked, staring at Naruto as if the boy had grown another head. "I personally think it's a good idea… if we can do so without being caught in the act." Harry exclaimed with a grin matching Naruto's. Gaara and Sasuke gaped at Harry. "Listen, I like pranks as well, but isn't that going too far?" Gaara asked Naruto, who shook his head. "No! We could do it! If we can break into the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Hatake compounds without being caught, then we can do this!" Naruto said with confidence. "Fine." Gaara and Sasuke said after a few moments. Naruto grinned insanely, though inside he was jumping up and down in glee.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Harry, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sabaku no Gaara?" came an emotionless voice behind them. The four boys whipped around, catching sight of an ANBU. 'Why is an ANBU looking for us?' was the thought going through Harry's, Gaara's, and Sasuke's mind. Naruto, though… "I didn't do it!" Naruto yelped before putting a hand over his mouth. **"Smooth, kit. Smooth." **Kyuubi dryly stated at the back of Naruto's mind. The ANBU seemed to gaze at Naruto through the eye holes of his mask, which looked like some kind of rodent, probably a rat. "What is it, ANBU-san?" Sasuke asked the ANBU respectfully. The ANBU moved his gaze from Naruto to Sasuke, causing the young Uchiha to sweat slightly. "… The Hokage wishes to see you four." He said emotionlessly before using _shunshin _to leave.

"Do you think it has anything to do with one of our pranks?" Naruto asked his friends, who shrugged in response. They didn't know, and they were curious. "Well, we won't find out until we go see him." Gaara said, gaining nods from the other three. Decided to take a shortcut to the Hokage tower, the four jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and began jumping from roof to roof towards the large building. They all had a feeling that whatever the Hokage wanted them for was important.

--

Chapter end! How was it? Good, bad?

Jutsu and terms:  
Jyuuken- Hyuuga taijutsu style targeting the chakra points of the human body.  
Katon: Gokakyuu- Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique. Use uses chakra to breath out a large ball of flame. C-rank  
Fuuton: Daitoppa- Wind release: Great Breakthrough. Using chakra, the user blows a large blast of wind from thier mouth which can level almost anything. C-rank.  
Katon: Housenka- Fire Release: User uses chakra to breath out a series of small fireballs. Can also be used to cover and hide projectiles. C-rank  
Kage Bunshin- Shadow Clone. User creates solid copies of themselves, which dispels after a single hit. B-rank  
Shunshin- User dissapears then reappears an instant later in a different spot. D-rank.  
Kirigakure-Hidden Mist technique. The user uses their chakra to summon mist to cover an area. The area covered depends on the amount of chakra used. D-rank.  
Bunshin-Clone technique. User creates illusions of themselves which cannot be touched or touch anything else. E-rank.  
Magen: Narakumi- Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. Genjutsu that causes it's target to see their worst fear/nightmare. D-rank.  
Magen: Jigoku Gouka- Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire tecnique. Genjutsu that causes it's target to think they are being burned alive. ?-rank.  
Tessin- Battle fans, normally with iron edges.  
Bo- A battle staff that was usually hollow so one could conceal other weapons.  
Katana- A Japanese sword, usually longer than other swords such as the Wakizashi.  
Manriki-gusari- A chain with weights at both ends normally used for defensive purposes.  
Kusari-gama- A scythe or sickle with a chain at the end of the handle. The chain is usually weighted at the other end.  
Naginata- A staff similar to the Bo with a curved blade at the top.

Polls:

Bad Dumbledore or Good Dumbledore?  
Bad/9 Good/8

Four man team?  
Since so many people wanted it, and since one of my friends practically threatened me into it, thier will be a four man team consisting of Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, and Harry.

Jounin Sensei:  
Either Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi, or both. Valid points that were brought up: Kakashi is the only one that is able to teach Sasuke and Harry about the Sharingan, while Anko would be a good choice since I she does share a lot of attributes with Harry, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. I think I will put both in for their sensei(s)


End file.
